Raison D'etre
by Clandestine Liaisons
Summary: AU. Modernish. The city of Kage is torn between prefectures, police, and gangs. Akatsuki is the biggest threat of all. Only one lone cop and a questionable member of a smaller uprising gang, the Oto, stand a chance at bringing them down.
1. Kismet

Authors Notes: This fanfic is a conjoined effort of Sephieyla J. Maxwell and Eithybean. AU, and main pairing of KakaKabu. This proves to be interesting... X3

Raison D'etre:

_Noun._

1.Reason for being.

2.The purpose that justifies a thing's existence.

Chapter One: Kismet

To say that the city of Kage was large would be an understatement. In the past, it was said to have been ruled under one one man. Some say that he was a powerful Shogun, and others a terrible Emperor. The stories may differ, but one thing does not change, and that is the fact that whoever it was, expanded the land through his exploits and left it to his daimyo's to take care of. Instead of breaking into smaller cities like many other places had chosen to do, they had instead simply become smaller prefectures of the same massive city. There was Suna, Kiri, Ame, and last of all, Konoha. Konoha was one of the largest prefectures, said to be the resting place of the mysterious long ago shogun/emperor.

That said, Konoha's police force was also the strongest. This was due to the presence of the deeply-rooted Uchiha family, who's bloodline ran back to the very beginning of the original ruler's reign. They had served as assassins and guards then, and they had upheld their visage as police in present time. That was, until six years ago.

Peace had been unstable in the city of Kage for quite some time. Police forces became lax, and the more that they slacked, the more that the local gangs grew. For years, they had begun to form together. This led to the birth of one large gang, numbering in the thousands, which was named Akatsuki. Six years ago, they had first made themselves known. They spread themselves throughout the prefectures, working their way into the businesses that dominated the economy, and it wasn't long before they held more sway then the police themselves. Dirty cops were rampant now a days, an pay offs were building the gang's power.

At the very hight of their growth, it was Konoha's Uchiha family that struck back the hardest. Business in Konoha was controlled by the Uchiha's, and closely watched by them. As soon as the Akatsuki exerted their force, the Uchiha responded violently. The street and financial battles lasted for six weeks, with losses great on both sides. It wasn't until Akatsuki responded with a rare type of bio-chemical weapon that any tides changed. The chemical acted as a deadly poison to the old bloodline, giving the Akatsuki the advantage, and crippling the Uchiha beyond repair. Two days before the end of the ongoing, bloody battle, the head of the Uchiha family was assassinated.

Due to the massive sacrifice given by the Uchiha, Konoha remained relatively free of Akatsuki's grip. Their police force was strengthened, and they did not let the loss go to waste. Still moles were everywhere, and youth gangs patrolled the city, recruiting members and causing havoc. There were very few avid police men that faithfully upheld the laws these days.

Hatake Kakashi was such a man. His passionate hatred of gangs was deeply in bedded in his heart, having lost everyone important to him throughout his twenty-six years of life to gang violence. His name was a bane amongst gangs of Konoha, the native Kusa, and Akatsuki alike. The day the gun was placed into his hands in the name of the law was a day the gangs remembered grudgingly. Morals of a saint, and fist of an avenging angel. No mercy was given to those who crossed the laws, be it crooked cop or gang banger.

- - - - - - - -

Kakashi's partner was absent tonight. Asuma thought that the tip was fake, a false lead so that the criminals could create havoc in some other part of the city while they were stuck out here in the middle of the slums, at his huge, hulking brown-stone building. He sighed as he got out of his car, an undercover black car. He was dressed in blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black boots, a patch covering his left eye. Of course, he had his guns underneath the jacket. He could see by the cars that people were here, as he closed in on the building, hand under his jacket. He heard a terrible scream--it sounded like a young male's—coming from the building. Lifting his eye patch, he narrowed both eyes. Back to the wall, he edged closer to the main door. With one strong kick, the metal groaned in protest, bending in with hinges broken, gun aimed ahead of him. Shots were fired before words were even exchanged. They had pulled their guns first...

"Konoha police! Drop your weapons! This is officer Hatake, and I will not hesitate to use force!" He shouted down the hall, ducking back out of the door as more shots were fired in his direction. Damn it! If only Asuma had come with him... Ducking back in, he swooped low, charging in with both guns blazing. Two more went down, and he reached the end of the hall.

Gunfire, shouting, running, it wasn't long before things were out of hand. He would have called for backup, but he was off the clock, and Konoha's station was getting less and less trustworthy. Cursing, he moved to the next room.

- - - - - - - -

He didn't manage to catch anyone, though the body count had gone up to five. Only three of them the cop had been the one to kill, though he had wounded others. Leave no one behind, as usual. That was Akatsuki for you... As the members were all struggling to leave the new room he'd burst into, he caught sight of what they had left. Curled up beside a chair there was a body. At first he thought it was one of their members, but he noticed the distinct lack of clothing, and the blood that was on him, some of it on the floor, and realized otherwise. Akatsuki was known for human trafficking, so for all he knew this was one of their unfortunate kidnap victims. The room empty, he ran over to him, feeling his pulse. Alive...Just unconscious. His silver hair covered his face, pale skin mottled with bruises and cuts as well as the marks of restraint on his pale, slender wrists and ankles.

With a sigh, he pulled out his cellphone. In this city, it did no good to involve the main station for "single matters" like this, and the boy wouldn't be safe in a hospital. After all, he might have seen some faces, and so they would be after him as soon as the officers left. Taking off his coat, he draped it over the boy and carried him outside. His face fell as he beheld his car, his poor car... The windows smashed, the interior had been set fire, and he stayed far away from it. He called his friend Raido, an ex-cop who was fired for gang-relations within Kusa. The man agreed to pick him up, taking him home where a friend of theirs who was the director of the hospital would make house calls. Much later, he thanked the blond woman that had come, promising to call her if anything changed, and he thanked Raido, promising not to get too involved again. Sighing, he sat on a chair beside the bed, looking to the bandaged boy laying there. Just what or who he had brought into his house, he didn't know, but... They would just have to find out.

He called the station at last, explaining to his chief directly what had gone down, and where to retrieve the bodies, if they were still there.

- - - - - - - -

The first thing Kabuto noticed was that he hurt.

He scrunched his eyes shut and hissed inwardly, tensing up again, then hissed out loud. He opened his eyes, but then closed them – it was too bright, and the light stung as well. The boy could vaguely feel that his glasses were off, and he wasn't exactly sure why… though that was probably connected to the fact that he hurt. Ah, but why did he hurt? Kabuto tried to think back.

He could remember shouts, and running. Then cars screeching and himself falling, being pushed down to the ground roughly. Kabuto tried harder, though his head throbbed. He winced. Yes, yes, there had been Akatsuki, that's what had happened. Oto and Akatsuki had gotten into a fight, and he hadn't been able to make it out before they jumped him. Kabuto licked his lips, them feeling dry and still a bit swollen, and sighed softly.

This wasn't the first time that he had ran into that kind of trouble, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with it. No, not at all.

He opened his eyes again, slowly, and did his best to keep them open this time. He squinted, the room very bright, and groaned softly. He couldn't see very well without his glasses, but Kabuto had a hunch that he didn't know this room.

And… what the hell… was he naked?!

He looked down, (also finally realizing that the light wasn't sun, but electric lights) and his eyes widened, gasping a bit. He was covered in bandages, and thankfully there was a blanket covering everything beneath his hips and legs.

Looking up finally, he blinked, pushing hair out of his eyes. Was that a… person? "H-Hello?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, his one dark eye widening as he set it aside. The patch was back over the red one again. He gave a smile, "Ohh, you're awake. I don't know what kind of trouble you got yourself into, young man, but I just want you to know that I didn't take you to a hospital, but I have notified the police... We, eh, found... substances on your skin that could lead to dna matches and..." He stopped, blinking. "Are you all right?"

Kabuto blinked, rubbing at his eyes. "Ah.. um.. I... hurt?" He said softly, finally noticing that he was with a cop. Ah. Shit. The badge was right there on his shirt, all shiny and great to see. If he found out that he was with Oto... that would be bad. But of course, he wouldn't have to find that out. Kabuto would just use his hospitality, get better, and then take off. "And I'm sorry, I can't see, they must have crushed my glasses." Kabuto sighed a little, frowning as he ran over the earlier incidents of the night.

"Oh, yeah... I didn't notice if they were laying around." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "So, kid, do you have a name?" Stood up, taking off his holster and guns, along with his badge, setting them all aside. Grabbed a pen and a small note pad, sitting back down and looking at the boy again. "Name and age, please. I have to put you in my report, if anything. Don't worry, it'll be completely confidential... Also, if you could tell me what happened, and if there is any family I can notify..." All business all of the sudden.

"Yakushi Kabuto, seventeen," Kabuto muttered, trying to make out objects in the room without his glasses. And, dammit, his spare pair had been in his clothes, which they had obviously burned or shredded. "Uh, no family, and they just jumped me." He shrugged, knowing that if he mentioned one of the gang members that would be a risky move. Kabuto could contact one of them soon enough, and when he was let out, he could go meet up. They all liked him, anyways. "And, officer, I'm sure from seeing me earlier, you have a good idea of what happened." Kabuto deadpanned.

"A...ah." The older man agreed, pointing to a bigger notepad. "I had my doctor friend look you over earlier, she's the one who fixed you up. She wrote me a full report on everything she could tell was done, and she brought me the proper things to keep the samples in. I'm sorry that this happened to you, Kabuto was it? The gang that had you was called the Akatsuki, and they're known for doing things like this. Whether it's recruiting, having fun, or selling you into illegal slavery over seas... they grab you right off the street. It's alright if you don't want to talk about it, but... Would you like me to bring charges out on them? Can you remember any descriptions?" He was still talking a mile a minuet, not even looking at Kabuto.

Kabuto shrugged, only half listening as this cop talked. He looked around the room, blinking and squinting to focus on things, and frowned. Now that he was sitting up his bearings were coming back to him, but he still felt tired. And hurt. But that would only be fixed with time. "Ah, from what I've heard, officer, Akatsuki's slippery? I think? I... don't know exactly who attacked me... one of them... was tall and stocky, with black hair, and the other had white hair. That's... all I remember," He frowned, trying to look pitiful, "I'm sorry, officer."

Oh, he pulled off the innocent and pitiful look all too well. Kakashi found himself feeling bad for suddenly pushing this all of on the 'poor boy'. "I'm sorry, this is much too soon. I don't know what I was thinking." Set the pen and pad aside, rubbing the back of his head again. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, and well, I'm an officer... You'd be better off to stay here for a few days until they stop looking in hospitals for you, if that's alright with you." He stood up. "Uh, um... Would you like anything to eat?"

"It's fine, I know you officers need your answers," Kabuto said, watching Kakashi as he stood. "Ah, um, yes, food would be nice, sir." Staying for a few days would be alright. If he could use this Kakashi's computer he could contact Orochimaru, and then erase the data. Right, that was a good plan. Besides, this was free food, and the cop didn't seem annoying. Kabuto looked down, sighing a bit at his state. He looked underweight (he knew he was) and the bruises covering his pale skin didn't make it look any nicer.

"Alright! Uh... is takeout alright with you?" He asked, looking sheepish as he smiled. The kid just looked so... helpless. The boy was very cute and polite, this was going to be a fun week, the cop thought to himself. "There's a few places near here that deliver, and... I don't really want to leave you alone just yet. Oh! And if you get depressed over this, and start thinking of something stupid like suicide, just tell me and I'll come in and smack you out of it." Kakashi said with a smile. "I know how gang victims can feel, believe me. It happened to a friend of mine, used to be a cop...Eh, but you probably don't care about that. What would you like to eat?" He asked again, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Takeout would be fine, thanks!" Kabuto smiled, "But, um, before you go to order it, is it possible I could... get some clothes?" He looked down, hoping a blush would surface. Good, it did. "I just... if it would be possible, I'd really like some." Kabuto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Kakashi nearly lost it for a moment. Oh, lord. Maybe Raido should have stayed just so that he didn't end up jumping the boy. That blush was nearly irresistible. "I-I... I have some clean clothes you can look through! A-anything in my dresser--oh, no wait! You shouldn't get up yet!" He waved his hands, going to his dresser and pulling out various clothing, dumping them all onto the bed. "I-I'll just go and get that food now..." He said, leaving the room quickly.

Kabuto smirked as soon as Kakashi was gone, and chuckled softly to himself. He had never been with a cop before - were they all this easy to fool? Once again, Kabuto was thankful that he looked small, pretty, and innocent. Good perks for him, and especially with his lifestyle. The boy turned, wincing a bit, and picked out the smallest pair of boxers he could find, along with pants. They were still a bit big, but not terribly so, and he didn't mind wearing large shirts either. Finally he was clothed, and he stood in the middle of the room, wishing for a hair tie as he waited.

Kakashi could be heard on the phone, ordering the food. Then he seemed to call his precinct, and between his explaining his absence to his boss there was shouting from the phone. After a while, he hung up and sighed, sitting on the couch and resting his head in his hands. He knew very well what he was getting in to, but... he couldn't help it. This was his job, wasn't it? To help those in need, and not let these gangs run everything.. Getting up again, he came back into his room. Putting on a smile again, his voice was cheerful. "Oh, good, you found something... Food will be here soon... Is there anything else you need?"

"Um, did you find my clothes?" Kabuto suddenly asked, back to shy and helpless mode. He brought a hand up to his face, rubbing at his eyes. "I have… very strong nearsightedness, so I can't see very well. They smashed my glasses, but I keep an extra pair in my pocket, so if you found my clothes they'd be in there…" He hoped they had found them, for the strain was beginning to give him a headache. "Oh, and if I could have a hair tie, I'd really appreciate that, sir."

"Oh, right!" He turned and went to the bedside drawer, opening a evidence bag and rummaging through it. He brought out the glasses and handed them over. "Hair tie, hair tie...Oh!" He rushed to the bathroom connected to the bedroom, digging through a bottom drawer. "Ah-ha!" He brought out a few hair ties. "I knew I had some somewhere around here... They were my ex--" He stopped, handing them over. "..My ex's."

"Ah," Kabuto said softly, patting Kakashi's hand with fake sympathy. "I'm sorry. If you don't want me to use them, then that's alright." He smiled, thanking him for his glasses as well, and slipped them on. Ah, that was much better. "What kind of food did you order anyways, Mr. Hatake?"

"Oh, call me Kakashi. And it's alright, you can use them. He's not coming back." Kakashi said, turning and heading for the living room. "I got Chinese... is that okay? I didn't think to ask. I've got some movies, some games... I know, I'm much to old to have as many games as I do, but I do. Oh, you can touch anything but that." He pointed to the lower shelf of a DVD rack that was covered. "Well, that's private." He seemed to blush a little, he wasn't used to explaining that to people as he scratched his cheek, averting his gaze.

"Okay, Kakashi." Kabuto smiled, trying to make it genuine. Though... he found he didn't really have to try with this man. He was nice. Kabuto pulled his hair back, wrapping the tie securely around his hair, and followed Kakashi into the living room. "Chinese is fine, thank you," Kabuto said, trying to make sure he was polite. "And um, a movie would be fine." However, his eyes glanced down to the lower rack, and he smirked. "Are you hiding something from me, Kakashi?" Kabuto purred, without meaning to.

"Wha--no! I mean, it's--I'm not a pervert or anything! It's normal, isn't it? It's just a little! It's not like I have some giant stash of porn under there or anything...!" He waved his hand, but gave up, rubbing the back of his head again. "But, er, you're a guy so you should understand... right?" The cop asked, with a bit of a grin on his face. This kid was so cute. "Hey.." He blinked at him, "you look a lot different with your hair up and those glasses on. Not like the type they'd normally catch, unless they caught you with it down... Do you go to college around here?"

Kabuto nodded. "Yeah, I understand, I'm a guy." He laughed, humoring Kakashi, but then wondered what kind of porn he had. Kabuto personally was gay, or at least, he was pretty sure he was, since the women he had met were annoying and troublesome. If he was needed to seduce a woman though, he would, but Kabuto wasn't sure if it would be easy. "U-um... Yeah, I do go to college." How did Kakashi know that?

"I thought so. You just look like the scholar type--no offense." He said, sitting down on the couch. Put his foot up on the coffee table, leaning back. "I know it may feel weird staying with a cop for a few days, but it really is the best thing... Some of the guys at the station, they can't be trusted, you know? And besides, I know how it is with... I hate to sound forward, but it's evident you were sexually assaulted, and the hospitals can really traumatize you when that happens..." There was a seemingly pained look in Kakashi's visible dark eye.

Kabuto laughed, sitting down on the couch next to Kakashi as well. "I don't mind staying with you, Kakashi, you're nice." He made a small face of surprise though, opening his mouth and raising an eyebrow, "But all cops aren't like you? That must be terrible then.. I mean, you're my only example of what police are like... I'd hate to think about what the others could be like." He sighed, but took note of the strange look in Kakashi's eye, saving it for later. It was almost too easy to play this man. Kabuto began to get suspicious.

Yes, Kakashi had his own suspicions. He did want to keep Kabuto from getting hurt, but what better way to keep someone of interest close than in your own house? "I have a computer over there if you need to contact school, and my phone is there." He was pointing with his finger. All together it was a pretty nice place. Right when you came in the door there was a closet to your right, and a kitchen to the left. Straight ahead was the living room, and off of that was the bedroom, which the bathroom was connected to. "It's a pretty big place, considering it's the city. I have a balcony, but you might want to stay inside. Not that I'm forcing you... you're free to go at any time, Kabuto. As soon as you do, I'll submit those samples I got from your attackers as evidence."

"Thanks," Kabuto said, and sat back a bit more. "Well, if you want to watch a movie, I'm fine with that." He watched Kakashi a bit more, trying not to frown as he was suspicious. Why was he being so nice to him? Wouldn't he be suspicious of why Kabuto had been attacked by Akatsuki? It didn't make sense. "Um, actually, I'm going to go contact school, and tell them I'll be out for a few days. Thanks." Kabuto got up, walking over to the computer. He frowned at the screen, glad Kakashi couldn't see him now.

Opening up a fresh e-mail, he wrote one to Orochimaru, telling him about how everything had happened, how Hidan and Kakuzu of Akatsuki had attacked him, how he was here with this cop, and how he was acting, especially how Kakashi was treating him. That he would be out in about a week, that was the estimate he was giving for his injuries, and that he would behave himself. Kabuto then asked if he needed to do anything while he was here, and signed his name before sending. Closing everything up, he walked back to Kakashi, who had started a movie, and sat next to him. "What are you watching?"

Kakashi smiled, tossing him the remote. "Nothing important. You can watch what you want. I really should call my friend who brought us here, so that he can bitch me out for another hour..." He said, standing up and picking up the phone. "If the food comes, I'll be out on the balcony. Money is in my wallet." Smirked a little. "And I know how much is in there, so don't try anything." Said as he slipped outside.

Kabuto frowned at Kakashi's leaving, but nodded anyways, holding fast onto the remote. He could do this fine, but... he didn't watch TV much. What did scholarly like college kids watch, again? He sighed, and settled for just leaving it on the channel Kakashi was watching, which was some random soap. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes, not exactly watching, when his eyes slid back to the computer. It wouldn't be bad to check now, would it? Kabuto clicked open his email, pleased to see that Orochimaru had written him back so swiftly. The boy smiled. Orochimaru said he was glad to see that he was alright, and that Oto would conduct an attack on Akatsuki soon, he would be avenged and all. Though... his orders...

[Though I worry about the danger it could bring, I believe it is our best interest for you to seduce the man to our side. I don't care how you do it, but get it done. I won't accept failure, as you well know. Be it money, power, or simple pleasure he wants, I'm counting on you. You are the best person for this job, as your skills in reading others are nothing short of excellent. We cannot waste this opportunity to snatch this man up before Akatsuki kills him, or worse, takes him into their own.

--Orochimaru

Kabuto swallowed as he typed his response. Of course he said that he would - but he didn't want to get all into it so quickly. Which, thankfully, Orochimaru knew. Kabuto noticed that the older man had already seemed to be affected, so it shouldn't be too hard. He would try the bashful approach. Sending his email and closing it down again, Kabuto walked to the counter, picking up Kakashi's wallet. He flipped through it, unsurprised to see member cards to various porn stores. It was then that the doorbell rang, and he opened it, paid for the food with a small tip, and brought the food in. Kabuto walked over to the balcony and knocked on the door, pointing to the food.

Kakashi smiled over his shoulder, giving a nod. He quickly ended his conversation with the person before he came in, seeming a little flustered. "You know, I swear if one more person tells me that I'm in over my head, I'm going to flip." He said as he sat down on the couch, taking the boxes out of the bag and setting them out. "This isn't the first time I've dealt with the gangs, and it won't be the last. I got a tip last night about this one, though. I have no idea who my informant is, but he got my number from somewhere... You're just... the first one I've found alive. My partner's going to be pissed too. Tch. Like I'm a kid or something..." Kakashi ranted, picking up his chopsticks and grabbing one of the boxes.

"How could you be in over your head?" Kabuto asked, after nodding sympathetically to Kakashi's rant. Which... he really didn't care about. He tilted his head to the side as Kakashi talked, and picked up one of the boxes as well, pleased to find that he liked the contents. Kakashi had gotten two glasses of soda - Kabuto wasn't sure what kind, but he liked it, and so dinner was good. And, as much as he had to seduce this Kakashi person, Kabuto was a little interested in him. He didn't seem like the typical cop.

"Well, you see... I used to be stationed in gang relations... but I ran into a bit of trouble when someone I was close to was... was used against me. So I was re-stationed after that. It was all Akatsuki, so I suppose you could say I have a grudge against them. Everyone thinks they'll kill me, but they haven't been able to yet." He got a bit of a smirk, looking rather confident.

Kabuto laughed, "You should be careful, still," He said, pointing his chopsticks at him for effect. "I can't have you killed, Kakashi, where would I stay?" And he smiled, trying to look as endearing as possible. "I'm glad you're safe, anyways." Well, he hated Akatsuki, so that would definitely work, now the tricky part was getting him to like Oto. And if he liked Kabuto, it should work smoothly...

Kakashi was stunned into silence for a moment. Kabuto was... counting on him. It made his chest puff a little, and he tried to give an even more reassuring smile, though really it was just a bit happy. "Oh, don't worry about me! You're the one I was worried about! Akatsuki has some sick fetish's sometimes... I've seen what they do to people, both those that do and don't survive. Who knows what they would have done if I hadn't come in when I did..." He said, picking at his food, and eating some.

"They would have probably killed me," Kabuto said, deadpanning slightly, "I mean, isn't that what gangs do?" He sighed, looking back down to get another bite. This food really was good.. he hadn't eaten in a day or so. "I mean, after they had their way with me, I was expecting them to kill me." Kabuto tapped his chopsticks on his chin, swallowing. "Er, or they said they would." He laughed apologetically, "I'm sorry, Kakashi, I really don't remember."

"No, no, that's perfectly alright! That's why I said I didn't want to involve the hospital and the police and all. Too many questions. It's just a bad memory for me I guess. It looks like I found you before they got too far into it, that's the important thing, right? Though I have to say... you've been pretty strong so far. I think a lot of people would have broken down already. Like I said, if you get depressed, tell me. If you want to cry, I can hold you, or I can leave you alone." He said, and he didn't look at him while he said this, showing that he meant it. "You're a guy. A lot of guys don't want to be held or cry, but I'm telling you that it's okay... So don't hold back." The cop ate some more of his food.

Kabuto blinked at Kakashi, pausing. He put his chopsticks down on the table, as well as his Chinese food, and reached over to take Kakashi's hand in one of his. The boy bit his lip softly, and then smiled. "Kakashi, if I need to cry or be held, I'll definitely tell you." And with that he let go of his hand and went back to eating, his eyes anywhere but the cop's face. Not that Kabuto ever expected himself to need to be held or cry. He was tough. He didn't get upset over being beaten or abused. No, he wouldn't need Kakashi. All he needed to do was seduce him, and that was it.

Kakashi smiled, feeling accomplished. As long as the kid knew he could count on him. He didn't want a repeat of what happened to his lover... He ate quickly, foot on the coffee table again. That being said, in all aspects... his apartment was a mess. Big as it was, things were in piles. Magazines, old ramen cups, books, and various other things. There was one picture frame that was near the phone, but it was face down.

Studying his body language, Kabuto nearly sighed. Something was bothering the cop. And... as much as he was supposed to play the bashful and innocent idiot, Kabuto wanted to know what was wrong. The boy put down his food and moved closer on the couch, putting a hand on Kakashi's arm. "You know," He said softly, looking up into Kakashi's eyes, "That deal goes vice versa, you know. The whole held and crying thing. It would be rude of me just to get the good side of that." Wait, what the hell was he saying? Kabuto couldn't pull back, and he couldn't shake his head at himself - but he would later, oh yes he would. He didn't mean anything he said here, he was just disoriented from being jumped. Right.

Kakashi blinked, glancing from the younger boy's hand on his arm, to his face. Was he serious? That was...sweet. Smiling, he laughed it off. "Thank you...Kabuto." He said, sticking his chopsticks into his box of food and placing his hand over the silver-haired teen's. Tilted his head when he heard the clicking of nails on a tiled floor, then smiled a little as he glanced over his shoulder to the kitchen as the little brown pug came racing over. "Pakkun! You must have finally smelled the food and woken up, huh?" He asked the barking dog, who scampered over to the couch to begin begging, trying to jump up on it. "Kabuto, this is... Kabuto?" He blinked, noticing the boy's expression.

"You're welcome," He offered with a small, (hopefully) fake smile. Was it fake? Yes, he was sure it was. There was no other reason for him to be nice to this cop besides the fact that he was under orders to seduce him. However... Kabuto's eyes widened and he blinked down at the animal, sitting stiffly now. Oh, he had a dog. A filthy little dog. A fat dog. A smelly dog. He frowned, trying not to seem too disgusted. "I... didn't know you had a dog."

Kakashi's face fell. "I'm sorry, you don't like them, do you? I got him after my lover left me, I was alone, you know?" He said, picking out a piece of chicken with his chopsticks as he did, offering it to the begging dog. Pakkun grabbed the chicken politely, not touching the chopsticks, though to one who was just observing it had to look pretty unhealthy. Kakashi smiled as the dog ate it, picking out a piece for himself. "He stays in the kitchen most of the time, I think I spoil him. His bed's in there, but sometimes he sleeps with me...err... Are you sure you're okay? No traumatic past with dogs or anything?"

Kabuto bit his lip, frowning over at Kakashi. "Ah, yes, I'm still sorry about that..." Though, of course, he wasn't. He could care less about his past - what he was concentrating on was Kakashi's future love life and how it was most definitely going to concern him. Oh, God, was he feeding the dog food from the Chinese takeout? With his chopsticks? Ugh, Kabuto knew why he much preferred cats. "I... just don't like dogs."

"It's alright, Pakkun's not much like a dog anyway. Are you, Pakkun?" He asked the bumbling dog, who barked, looking to get more food. Which Kakashi gave him, of course... After that, he waved him away, and Pakkun laid in front of where he was sitting as he sat back. "He lays around and sleeps. That's like a cat, right?" He asked, not really getting it, it seemed.

Tilting his head to the side, Kabuto exhaled. "Er, is he clean? Most dogs I've seen aren't clean, that's why I don't like them.." He continued to frown, looking over at Kakashi. "But, um, if he sleeps all the time, I'm fine with that." Ah, ah, he needed to start working. "Do you... have any other dogs? I don't really like barking either, I'm sorry." Kabuto laughed and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. Kakashi had stared at him when he had blushed earlier, anyways. "It kind of frightens me."

Kakashi frowned a little as Kabuto spoke, not really ever thinking of it. After all, his place was a mess of things. If dogs were dirty... was he dirty then? "Er, no, Pakkun's pretty clean..." He said, digging into his box a bit dejectedly. When Kabuto blushed, he swallowed. Damn it, he could forgive the boy anything when faced with that look... "Oh, no, it's just Pakkun... And he's quiet, so don't worry." The cop smiled, trying to be reassuring. He was scared of dogs? That was... cute. "Er, he only barked because I give him food...Usually he's quiet..."

"Oh, well, that's good then," Kabuto said, scooting a bit closer to Kakashi and pretending to eye Pakkun warily and with a bit of fear. He swallowed, still blushing softly, and looked over at the cop. "Well, if he barks again, I shouldn't need to be worried at all, right? I've got you to protect me." The words were almost disgusting to say, but anything to seduce him, right? Kabuto smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"From Pakkun?" Kakashi laughed, but it wasn't mocking. No, he was a little flattered, really. "Hahaha, sure thing. I think I can handle him." Said with a grin, patting Kabuto's thigh in a friendly manor. Scholar types had never been Kakashi's thing, but for some reason he found this one nearly irresistible. Though he had to admit that the teen looked nothing of scholarly when he'd been undressed, hair down, and glasses off. His body hadn't been slender and weak as he would have thought, either... Err--Fought to hide his own blush, looking back to the TV as he began to eat again. Dropped his leg down to rub Pakkun's belly with his foot as he ate, rather pleased that Kabuto was sitting to close. Hell, the boy was probably straight as an arrow, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his company these few days. Aesthetically.

"Of course you can handle him," Kabuto replied, "You're a cop, after all. I don't know exactly what you handle, but," He laughed, "I know that it's bigger and worse than dogs. I mean, you rescued me from Akatsuki! That was brave." He took Kakashi's hand, not letting him get away. "Oh wow, and your hand is really rough." The boy rubbed his own soft fingers over Kakashi's callused ones, looking down. "Being a cop must be a tough job, huh?"

That was it. Kakashi lost all composure, his cheeks coming to life with a hot blush, as he stumbled to find words. "Er, yeah well, it's... it was nothing... hahaha..." He laughed, setting his empty box down to rub the back of his head again. "Akatsuki is nothing. I've handled them before. They're mostly talk, and underhanded things--but they do have a few dangerous members. I think they go to college around here, too. It's horrible, they start so young..." Swallowed hard. If Kabuto kept rubbing his hand like that, he was going to need a cold shower pretty soon... "B-but yeah, you know, risking my life for other people... that's what cops do! Haha..."

"It's very courageous," Kabuto nodded, using the same tone of awe that he had before. Wow. This cop was one of the easiest he'd had to work with in awhile. Just butter him up if you had a pretty face and he'd get flustered. The boy fought the urge to be completely disgusted. Kakashi had saved his life, after all, and... as much as Kabuto hated to admit it, he did owe him that. However, he didn't stop rubbing on his hand. "So how did your hands get so rough?"

"Oh...well..." Kakashi tried to regain composure, and his face was suddenly rather serious. "Training is really tough.. We have to learn to use guns, handcuffs, and lots of other weapons. We take self defense, and classes that teach us how to fight and detain without seriously injuring our perps. But hands like mine.. they come from doing things the hard way for so long.. I used to be in gang relations, like I said... So I did a lot of undercover work. I know what kind of gang that Akatsuki is.. and every other like it. They're all rich, greedy men who will do anything and kill anyone for money..." His one visible eye looked into Kabuto's dark ones, and he looked a little sad again. "It's not the kind of life I'd wish on anyone..."

Kabuto's eyebrow nearly cocked at 'handcuffs', but he held it in. Still... this was different from the easily flustered and overly kind Kakashi from before. It was a relief. He listened to him and nodded as he talked, still running his soft fingers over Kakashi's hand. It was very warm, and Kabuto was jealous - for some reason, the boy always felt cold. "But you chose it. I think that's well worth admiring, Kakashi," Kabuto said softly, finally placing Kakashi's hand back on the other man's lap. But, he was pretty true about the gangs. He just didn't know that there were some people in gangs who stuck together. Like him and Orochimaru.

Kakashi smiled, and it was a true, warm smile. "Well yeah.. I mean it's not like I thought it was going to be easy when I decided to be a cop. A friend kind of convinced me, but... Really, it was to help people like you. So people can call me naive, or anything they want... But if I hadn't listened to that tip I got last night, you would be dead or drugged and sold to some old man across seas. That alone is reason enough for me to keep on doing what I do best... You know?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head again, as he looked off.

Yes, that was true. Kabuto swallowed, nodding as he talked. "And I'm very grateful for that," He said softly, suddenly, and smiled up at Kakashi. He really was thankful, even if he was now going to seduce and probably end up being responsible for the death of the man. Oh well. He could try and have fun with it on the way, right? "Kakashi, do you want to watch a movie with me or something? I don't know which one to pick, I haven't watched one in awhile... but if you picked one, I'd like to watch it with you."

"Oh, well... I've got an awful lot of action movies." Kakashi said, looking over to the rack of DVDs. "I don't really get much time to sit down anymore, so I haven't even opened a lot of them.. Hmm..." He got up, Pakkun hopping up to follow at his heels as he walked over to the rack. "...Cliche. Look at all these badass cop movies." He laughed. "Come to think of it, what am I trying to do? Encourage myself...?" Sighed, glancing over to the teen on the couch. He froze for a moment, seeming to overlay image and memory. It had been over two years since he had had a person in the house with him, sat down like this and watched videos. Asuma didn't count, because he was his partner and drinking buddy, of course. Averted his eyes, hand unmoving on the wall of movies. "...You know what? I... I have work early, so... I'm going to wind up falling asleep anyway... Why don't you choose something, and I'll get my things from the room. You can have the bed, and I'll fall asleep on the couch. The movie won't disturb me, don't worry. I do it all the time..."

"Um, okay," Kabuto said, watching Kakashi with a bit of confusion now. What kept bothering him? Was it his ex-lover? The boy had a strong feeling it was, but he didn't want to press it. That wouldn't help with his seduction at all, no, it would just make Kakashi upset. Though, he kind of already looked it- Ah, stop thinking about it! He nodded, watching Kakashi go into the room to get his things, and walked over. Wow, they really were all badass cop movies. Kabuto closed his eyes and picked one, slid it in, and waited for Kakashi on the couch. "I just randomly picked one," Kabuto said with a smile, waving the case, "I don't know what it's about, but let's watch it!"

Kakashi smiled, having grabbed a blanket and a pillow, stripped down to nothing but his boxers. "That's fine." He chuckled. God help him, he was already getting attached to the seemingly upbeat teen. After all, the boy had been kidnapped and assaulted by gang members, and here he was already smiling. He trusted Kakashi enough to stay with him, a stranger, without question. Then again, didn't he say that he had no family? He was probably lonely... Sat down on the couch, totally not bothering with the dinner that they just ate, leaving it on the coffee table. Pakkun began to bark loudly, trying to jump up onto the couch to lay on Kakashi, but failing, scrambling all over the place.

The movie was already playing, but Kabuto noticed the barking and decided to make a move. He squeaked (or something like that) and jumped to his left, scrunching his eyes shut and grabbing the nearest thing. Which, it turned out, was Kakashi. Kabuto opened up one eye, still watching Pakkun warily, and noticed that his hands and arms were wrapped around one of Kakashi's own. "U-Um... can he not be on the couch, please?" Kabuto glanced down, pleased to see that Kakashi had stripped down a bit. He wasn't that bad to look at.

"Pakkun, down!" Kakashi said, worried about Kabuto. He set his hand on Kabuto's shoulder on instinct, holding him close. The pug whimpered, but he stayed on the floor, looking up at them when whining. "Oh hush, just lay down." He said, his voice firm, and the dog finally lay down, huffing. Smiling a bit, the cop looked back to the teen. "Better? You can close the door when you go to bed if you like, so he can't get in there."

Kabuto nodded and smiled. "Thanks, I think I'll do that." He looked at how they were sitting, and as much as he knew he needed to stay in that position, he couldn't be suspicious. "Oh, sorry!" He laughed nervously, letting go, but still staying close. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump on to you suddenly like that."

"No, it's okay. You warned me that you were afraid of dogs. Eh... He really is usually quiet. I think he's just jealous of you." As attracted to Kabuto was Kakashi was, he wasn't about to jump the boy when he was trying to comfort him. He patted Kabuto's hand, smiling. "Really though... I've never seen someone so afraid of a little dog before." He chuckled.

"Ha," Kabuto laughed, nervous and apologetic again, "Maybe it's just how he moves? Oh, I don't know, dogs just bother me," He shivered, laughing, and turned his head, pretending to watch the movie. It was a chase scene, and in reality, he wasn't even watching or interested.

Kakashi turned to watch the movie as well, laying on his side. The blanket was mostly under him, and the pillow was behind his head, one arm under the pillow. He slipped off his eye-patch then, rubbing his eye and watching the movie. It wasn't long before he began to drift off.

Kabuto looked down at Kakashi as the man began to fall asleep, and sighed softly to himself. He would have loved to sleep in a bed, but it was a cold night. Besides, he had to stay close to Kakashi - those were orders. So once he was sure that the man was mostly asleep, he positioned himself to lean against the couch, but then let himself lean onto Kakashi a bit. It was uncomfortable, but Kabuto was good at these things, and had fallen asleep in about a half hour.


	2. Seduction

Author's note: Well, some asked for it, so here it is X3 I'm laaazzzyyy! Woot. Almost sex. Sephy J

Chapter 2: Seduction

When Kakashi woke up, he didn't realize at first what was wrong with this. He was warm and comfortable, and he felt so... _good_. Blinking his mismatched eyes, he opened them slowly. "Nnn..." The person who was laying on top of him shifted a little, and his eyes shot open. Wait a moment..! Looking down, he saw the sleeping silver-haired teen laying oh so comfortably on his chest. But.. What? Sitting up slowly as not to wake him, his heart was racing. Kabuto had simply fallen asleep watching the movie and fallen onto him. That was all. That was all, Kakashi. Slid out from under him and ended up on the floor, swallowing again. Damn... Covering the teen with his blanket and grabbing his eye-patch, he headed for the shower.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kabuto yawned, stretching a bit as he sat up, and winced. Ah, that really had been.. comfortable? He looked down at himself, the bruises feeling much better, and for some reason, he felt refreshed. That wasn't right. Oh, but his stitches and wounds still tugged and hurt, that seemed about right. He cleaned up after the movie, folded up the blanket and pillow, brought them back to the bedroom, and checked his email. After giving an update to Orochimaru, he sat back on the couch, waiting. And eying Pakkun.

The dog merely laid out in front of the couch cleaning himself lazily. Kakashi came out of the shower soon enough and got dressed in a hurry, as he'd almost overslept. "I'm just going out for a few hours to check in at the office and give my partner a head's up! He's gotta be pissed at me, but just wait until he sees that that lead wasn't a fake! Ha, that'll show him to doubt my leads..." Kakashi went on as he dressed, walking into the living room when he was finished. Civilian clothes again, but he was still holding his eye-patch, so it wasn't on yet. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

Kabuto nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He flashed Kakashi a smile, and locked the door after him as he left. The cop was still interesting, even if Kabuto knew he was going to have to throw him aside. It was just his job however. Just because he saved his life didn't mean Kabuto owed much to the man. He sighed, and walked over to the bathroom, taking a shower. While Kakashi was gone, he got dressed, cleaned the apartment a bit, stayed clear of Pakkun (just because he wasn't afraid of dogs didn't mean he liked them). Hours ticked by slowly while he was alone, and he found himself feeling out of place in this small apartment. It was filled with old mementos and various personal objects, all belonging to a perfect stranger... a _cop _at that. Damn his boss and his orders. He'd seduced much higher profile men than this man... but he had never staid in their place for so long alone before. It felt awkward.

Just as he was heating up some of the left overs from last night, he heard the door click.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Voices could be heard, two of them. Kakashi's was one of them, but the other was deeper, a bit rougher. "No, I am not kidding." Kakashi was saying, his voice irritated.

"Alright, alright. So where is this little catamite of yours?" A chuckle, and a thump.

"Asuma! I swear if you try and scare him--" Both stopped as they saw Kabuto in the kitchen. Beside Kakashi was a man a little taller than him, with a small beard and a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. He smiled, closing the door.

"Ohh, so this is him. What was his name?"

"Kabuto. Kabuto, this is my partner, unfortunately..." Kakashi said, sighing. Asuma hit him in the arm, reaching out his hand to shake Kabuto's, shaking the boy's whole arm.

"Kakashi told me he rescued a person last night. Never mentioned he was a damsel in distress." He laughed at his own joke as Pakkun came running over, barking of course, to greet them.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, at least, not until the other night," Kabuto laughed, rubbing his arm a bit after Asuma had shaken it. Wow, the man looked like he was all muscle, and probably more bark than bite. Then again, Kabuto couldn't tell, but it was kind of amusing, how he made Kakashi look weaker. He smiled, looking over to Kakashi, "Ah, though, what's a catamite?" Acting dumb only made the cop flustered, which just made everything easier for him.

Kakashi blushed and stuttered while Asuma laughed outright. The big man patted Kabuto on the shoulder, heavily. "Don't worry about it, kid. This man's as good and noble as a damn prince on a white horse! He'd never take advantage of a little thing like you, no matter how pretty you are." He said with a grin, as Kakashi seemed even more mortified.

"Geez, Asuma... you wonder why I can't keep a boyfriend for long... What with them having to live up to your standards and all." He sighed. "Anyway, he's not my boyfriend, he's just staying with me until he feels safe. Right, Kabuto?" Kakashi asked, glancing back to Kabuto. His eye-patch was lifted again, for comfort.

"Mm," Kabuto said, giving Asuma a sweet smile and Kakashi a nod, "I feel safe with Kakashi here, but I'm still a little worried about going on the streets." He fought the urge to smirk, instantly liking Asuma. He continued to make Kakashi flustered! Perfect! So he acted on it. Kabuto opened his eyes, looking over at Kakashi's partner. "You're right, Kakashi would never do that, and besides, if we were boyfriends or anything like that, I'm sure he'd be just as nice."

Kakashi was full on blushing now. Much more of this, and he'd need a few stiff drinks to drown his embarrassment. Asuma smiled in return, liking Kabuto. "You bet! This here hero cop's about the best damn excuse for a good man as I know!"

"Asuma... I don't need help. Really. He's just staying here..."

"Until he feels safe, yeah, I get it Kakashi." He pat the silver-haired cop on the back like he was speaking to a child. Gave Kabuto a wink, then knelt down to pet the barking dog. Kakashi mouthed 'Sorry' to Kabuto, rubbing the back of his head.

Kabuto laughed, shrugging as Kakashi apologized. He didn't mind. Not at all. "It's nice to meet you, Asuma," He finally said, leaning over a bit. "Do you take good care of Kakashi?" He laughed again, smiling at Kakashi this time. It was going to kill him one day for acting so cheery, especially about the whole being attacked thing... but ah, suddenly he got a plan. Right, he'd put that in effect later.

"Well, I do try." Asuma sighed, standing up. "He's got a big of a knack for getting himself in over his head. I thought that's what he was going to do last night, so I told him not to go on that weird tip we got. I'm glad that he did, now that I see you however. I just had to see this angel he was talking about for myself." He said, and Kakashi's eyes widened. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that?" Asuma asked, though he was smiling.

"A-Asuma, you should go..."

"Aww, come on! He said you looked like an angel with his wings ripped off when he found you. So beautiful and—"

"ASUMA!" Kakashi's voice rose, and Asuma shrugged.

"Alright, alright." He said with a chuckle. "Really, I just came to get Pakkun. He said you were scared of dogs, so he asked me to come over and take him for a few days. Kuranai won't be happy, but hey, I always wanted a kid." He laughed, picking the dog up. Kakashi grabbed the dog's bed and handed it to him as well.

"I'll see you later, Pakkun." Kakashi said, kissing the dog's head and ruffling his ears.

"It was nice meeting you, Kabuto. Good luck." He winked his eye, and was out the door. Kakashi stood with his hands in his pockets, so embarrassed that he didn't know what to say.

Kabuto looked over at Kakashi, trying not to laugh. Had it been that easy to get him? He was already seduced? But he hadn't even done anything! Looking down, Kabuto pushed some hair out of his eyes and turned around, getting food out of the microwave. "You said I looked like an angel with my wings ripped off?" He asked, laughing softly, "Thanks."

"I... Well, you did. You know, it was that light. That bright light that was above you, and your silver hair all spilled out." Kakashi said seriously, turning around and leaning against the wall, eyes on the floor. "It was like a halo... and there was blood on the ground, like you fell too hard, and you were all mussed up, like the gangs found you first."

Pausing, Kabuto's smile fell a little. Oh, but his cheeks felt hot. When other people would compliment him in these jobs, it was just to get him into their beds, or for favors. But Kakashi... he was so serious. It almost bothered Kabuto, but maybe that was just the cop's way of doing things. Still, fallen angel? He hadn't heard that one before. Kabuto put his smile back on, turning to place the heated up food on the kitchen counter. "I see. So, is Asuma always like that?"

"Yeah." Kakashi looked up with an easy, honest smile. "He's been my friend since college. He's had his fair share of problems, but he's married now, and he likes to rub that in my face." Chuckled. "Damn breeder. Oh, no offense. I hope we didn't offend you or anything. I mean, I would have told you that I was gay before, but I didn't think you needed to hear that after getting away from men who assaulted you, you know? But I swear, you're safe with me." Again, his tone was kind and serious.

"No, no, I'm fine, unless... catamite meant anything?" Kabuto looked over to Kakashi, and he was smirking now. He couldn't help it - it was too amusing to be referred to as that with Kakashi, of all people. "Besides, I know I'm safe with you, Kakashi! I don't think I can say it enough... you don't seem to believe me." Kabuto smiled apologetically, and set out two plates of the food, finally. "Are you hungry? I heated up some of the Chinese from last night. Maybe we could finish the movie? I feel asleep about halfway into it."

"Oh, that... It's just a joke! A catamite is a younger boy that's living with an older man and being taken care of, err, usually in return for sexual favors. He didn't mean anything by it." Kakashi assured. "Oh, and I believe you, I just... I didn't want anything he said to discredit me. I fell asleep too." He chuckled, thought remembering how he woke up made him blush a bit again. This was too good to be true. Alright, so Kabuto hadn't cooked, but it was food and a pretty face waiting for him. Fuck, he'd already given up his dog for the boy, even if it was only temporarily...

"Oh, I feel stupid for not knowing what it meant," Kabuto laughed, bringing the plates over to the coffee table, which was clear since he had cleaned it. He had already set out two drinks, and the movie was still in, so everything appeared to be set up. "And don't worry about being discredited, alright? You would know if I was uncomfortable, trust me." He smiled, squeezing Kakashi's shoulder gently.

The cop smiled, grateful. "Good..." He sat down, blinking at the clean table. Oh, that's right, it had been a mess last night... Damn, and here he was trying to be a good role model... or something. "Oh, that reminds me! How did your school answer you? Are they alright with you taking a break? If they need proof, I can always send something over to them." He said, picking up his plate and starting to eat.

Kabuto blinked, and then remembered that he was supposed to contact the college. "Oh, they said it was fine. I'm a good student there, they trust me. And besides, I'm sure they'll read the police report and won't have to worry about believing me." He smiled, "Thanks for asking." Kabuto sat back up more on the couch, folding his legs beneath him, and flicked the movie on again. He was closer to Kakashi than last night, about a foot between them.

Kakashi hadn't seen the movie, as it was with so little time as he said he had. He wondered how long he had owned the thing. But he watched it anyway. Still under the impression that Kabuto was straight, he didn't see any need to even try anything--and with his "noble" intentions, he didn't want to scar the boy from his recent assault. Even gay men could be scarred from such an experience, so he could only imagine what the teen was going through in his head.

Kabuto had long since finished his plate, and was now closer to Kakashi, unconsciously leaning on him a bit. He was watching the movie, of course, but he was also thinking back on the other night with Hidan and Kakuzu... He knew why they had jumped him, but Akatsuki never usually killed, they usually held prisoners for ransom or sent them overseas to be slaves. Still, because he was close to Orochimaru, wouldn't they have imprisoned him and tried to get information? It didn't make any sense. He frowned at a scene that suddenly flicked onto the screen - a young girl being pushed around by a gang, - and then remembered he needed to be more effected. Kabuto closed his eyes, biting his lip.

Kakashi felt the teen tense against him--when had he leaned on him again? Glancing down, he saw his face. Snatching up the remote he pressed the pause, wrapping him arm around Kabuto's shoulders. "Hey, Kabuto... are you alright?" He asked, and his voice was very near Kabuto's ear, low and comforting.

"Nn... I... yeah.." Kabuto looked up, forcing tears to his eyes. Just a few would be fine for this little part. He looked away, wiping his eyes and moving his head away as well. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, for ruining your movie." In truth, he wasn't bothered much by that scene. He wasn't bothered terribly by Akatsuki jumping him - he was used to it. But ah, he had to put on a show for Kakashi.

Turned the movie off, pulling Kabuto into his arms. "Don't worry about the movie, Kabuto. It's alright." Held him tightly, arms around around his shoulders, pressing the boy's face to his shoulder. "You're just fine. Don't feel ashamed to cry... I'm right here."

Kabuto closed his eyes, sniffing to pretend to Kakashi that he was crying, and relaxed against him. Ah, he really was warm, just was warm as he thought. He smelled nice. And he held him nicely, with consideration to his wounds. Kabuto moved his arms to wrap them around Kakashi's neck. "Thank you." He said softly, bringing his face back for a moment.

Kakashi smiled sadly, petting Kabuto's back as he "cried". He knew this session... He'd seen enough victims to know it well enough. If he had known or remembered this movie, he could have avoided it. But then again, getting these things out was good too. If you held them in for so long, and pretended nothing was wrong... you would turn out like his ex-lover had. So wound up and sick inside that you could never go back. "It's no problem, Kabuto... Really..."

Kabuto swallowed, figuring that stopping his tears now would be fine. "Ah, thanks...again," He sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. "But oh, I ruined your movie. And... your shirt." He laughed half heartedly, looking down at the wet spots on Kakashi's clothes. "I... I think I'm okay now."

The cop shook his head. "No, it's fine. And tears dry. The movie can be watched again, later. What's important right now is you, Kabuto... You're the only thing in here that's not replaceable... I hope you understand that." He hugged him tightly to himself. "I don't want to see them win again... not again. One more person ruined is too many... So stay strong for me, Kabuto... Don't let them win you over, too..."

Kabuto smiled softly, and reached up to run a hand over Kakashi's hair. He seemed... truly upset about this, and it both amused, confused, and interested him. He sniffed again, a few more tears falling. "I promise." He said, nodding, and proceeded to blush, still 'embarrassed' about his 'crying'.

Kakashi smiled, reaching out to wipe away the teen's tears. "Good... I'm not doing this for myself, you know... I really... really care about people. I can't stand to see them all walked over, used, and treated as anything less than human. And I'll do anything to help you with this, really. No, you're not the only one I've helped, but... Ah, I lost what I was saying... sorry." he looked off, unable to stare right into that blushing, tear-streaked face.

"You're a very nice person, Kakashi." Kabuto said softly, and he didn't even have to lie to say it - it was just fact. Still, he believed it. Whether it mattered much or not wasn't a worry. But it would make his job easier. His hands on Kakashi's neck came up to his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks gently. "But something seems to be bothering you... can you tell me?" He smiled sweetly.

Shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Believe me. Everything I need to get off of my chest, I usually do it when I'm drunk and out with Asuma. Maybe that's why he knows much more than he should about me..." He frowned, as if contemplating this, before he smirked. "Ah, oh well... I suppose it's better than holding everything in. I can't keep secrets or things from him anyway."

Kabuto frowned, and stopped stroking with his thumbs. Instead, he slipped his arms back around Kakashi's neck and moved close, nuzzling his chest with his cheek. "Well, if you can't go and be drunk with Asuma when you need to get things off your chest, you can always tell me." He said softly, nearly a whisper, and pressed himself up against him.

Kakashi blinked, looking down at the teen on his chest. Was he... No, he couldn't be flirting, or offering. He pat his back, forcing a smile. "Ah, well, I would probably have to be drunk to say them, see... and well, getting drunk around you, that might make you lose a bit of respect for me. Asuma's safe, because I'm not attracted to him, if you know what I mean." He said with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

Still frowning, Kabuto pulled his head back to look at Kakashi, and nodded sadly. "Alright. I just... you've helped me, Kakashi, and I want to help you too." Ah, he tried a bit too much this time. But Kakashi still wasn't pushing him off, so that was fine. Hopefully the man would snap if he kept up the cute approach, but maybe he should get him drunk first. Hmmm..

Swallowed, seeming for the first time to realize that the very cute, very soft body was pressed to close to his own. Shit. "A-ah, yeah... Uh, I think... If you take care of yourself, Kabuto, I'll be happy. R-really." He said with his smile still on, setting his hand on Kabuto's shoulder as if to push him away.

Kabuto moved away, sitting next to Kakashi, but continued to frown. "A-Alright." He said, and then suddenly looked back at Kakashi, forcing distress. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you! You just.. you said I could be held whenever, and it was nice... I liked it..." Whether he liked it or not truly Kabuto didn't want to think about, but if he said so it would be fine - Kakashi seemed to have a terrific weakness for dramatics.

"Oh...oh! I'm sorry!" He waved his hand. "I did say that! I'm so sorry! I just... well, you..." The cop swallowed a bit, rubbing at his scarred eye. "You felt really good, too... and... I was having trouble keeping my mind... on comforting you..."

Tilting his head to the side, Kabuto blinked, pretending to appear confused. "Well, Kakashi... if it felt good, why did you want me off of you?" He swallowed, rubbing at his eyes again. "If it felt good, why would have trouble concentrating?" Kabuto almost smirked. This was far too easy.

"..." Kakashi stood up, replacing his eye-patch. "I'm going to... go and lay down for a while, Kabuto. If you... if you need anything, just wake me up..." He said, the emotion that he was feeling now, it was something like guilt. This kid was so innocent... just what had he been thinking?! He was just a kid, after all. An innocent college student, and a victim of gang violence. He was what Kakashi wanted to protect--not what he wanted to corrupt with his own perverted wants and or needs. Patted Kabuto on the head, mussing his hair slightly as he walked by him, on the way to the bedroom.

"Oh, um, okay." Kabuto said softly, still trying to appear upset. Ah, right, he could go into Kakashi's bedroom in a few minutes and say he was sad because he couldn't be with Kakashi. But ah, this was tricky. He'd have to get Kakashi to want him, which he did, but enough that he didn't care about ages. But how to do that?

In about ten minutes he put on a fake sigh, after sending an email to Orochimaru, and walked into Kakashi's bedroom. Kabuto bit his fingernail, leaning against the door frame, and looked down at the carpet. "S-Sorry, I know you don't want to be with me right now... but I... I feel uncomfortable when I'm not with you."

Kakashi sat up, frowning a bit. "No, no Kabuto... it's not you. It's me. I'm sorry, come here." He held out his arm, feeling much more like he could control himself now. Gave him a smile, trying to be comforting. "I'm fine, so don't worry about me. You're the one that needs to be held, Kabuto. Not me. Just let me hold you when you're upset... and that helps me. It's enough for me. Alright?"

Kabuto nodded, putting on a shy smile, and climbed up in bed right next to Kakashi. He closed his eyes, staying close, his cheek and hand on Kakashi's chest, leaning on him. "I'm sorry... you're just so warm, Kakashi. It's very comforting." And he sniffed for effect. "If you want me to get off, just tell me." Though, the boy was a bit disappointed. He wanted to see what kind of chest the cop had.

He began to pet Kabuto's hair again, slowly. "It's alright... I'm fine now." Kakashi wanted the teen to trust him, not fear him. He was here to be protected, not jumped by a lonely cop who'd been on his own to long. Closed his eyes, breathing deeply. The warm weight felt good on his chest... very familiar. Very comfortable. "I said I would be here for you... and I meant it. I'm just... not used to people trying to return the favor. That's all.."

"Why shouldn't they?" Kabuto asked, opening his eyes and tracing invisible circles on Kakashi's chest, wondering if the cop liked that. "I only think it's fair, you know." He smiled, but didn't look up at Kakashi just yet. He might scare the older man again, and he didn't want that to happen. "But still, thank you."

"Enough thank yours, and your welcomes... We're here for each other, right? That's all that matters." Kakashi smiled, feeling the traced circles on his chest. Mm, that felt good. His petting grew slower, as his nails lightly brushed over the teen's scalp.

Kabuto sighed, though it was content sounding. "Yes, we are." He said, and then looked up at Kakashi with a smile. His finger still traced circles on Kakashi's chest, up to his shoulder now. He was still very warm and while not completely soft, for he was built, Kakashi was nice to rest against. "You know, I know this is a really awkward time for me to tell you this, but I'm gay too." He blinked, "You told me, so I'm telling you, and all."

Kakashi looked down, blinking. "Wha...You..." he laid his head back down, laughing. "That just... Sorry, it's just... Amusing, I guess. Like it's too cliché... I save an angel, and he's just my type..." Smiled, closing his eyes again. "I guess I don't feel so bad now, for checking you out while you were being taken care of..."

Kabuto laughed, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. "It is kind of a coincidence... I don't mind you checking me out though. I mean, if you wanted to molest me I'd have a problem with it, but you're nice. So I won't worry."

"Hey!" Took his hands off of Kabuto at once. "My hands are to myself... I swear." He said firmly. "Just because I'm attracted, doesn't mean I'm going to be a dog about it. You're just a kid anyway... And gay or not, you've been through a bad ordeal. I respect that..."

"I know you do, Kakashi, I wasn't accusing you of anything." Kabuto laughed again, and just moved close to lean against him once more, ignoring any protests he might make. He grinned, looking up at Kakashi. "I was saying that I wasn't worried about you doing that kind of thing, if you misunderstood me."

"W...what?" Kakashi asked, confused. He said he'd have a problem with being molested, didn't he? "I know... that's why I said I would never do something like that... Or, did you mean something else...?" Laughing again, Kabuto's grin grew and he closed his eyes. How confused could he get?

"I said, I didn't mind that you were checking me out, because you're nice, and I know you wouldn't do anything rash or just molest me because you wanted to." He opened his eyes, smirking now, and moved closer. "Besides, even if you did try anything, if I told you to stop, you would. It's all good, right?"

"A...ah. Of course." Kakashi smiled, but he was now blushing at how close that the teen was to his face. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Kabuto. You're right about that. I don't ever... want to see you broken like that again." He said softly, brushing Kabuto's hair again, as if trying to soothe him.

"I know." Kabuto said softly, closing his eyes as his hair was stroked, "I trust you. I've never had to worry, you know, in all the time I've been here. You've been really kind, for a cop. I mean, I know what I've heard isn't true now, but still." He smiled, letting his hand rest gently on Kakashi's chest. Ah, he was comfortable. If he didn't keep his mind thinking he could very well fall asleep here.

"Well, not all cops are bad. Like I said, there was a reason I didn't take you to the hospital or the precinct. Too many corrupts, there... getting paid cold, bloody cash for services like killing a certain helpless victim. I didn't want that to happen to you. I know it seems shady, being the one to take you home... but really, I thought it was the best option."

Kabuto put on his best shiver, looking up at Kakashi with his eyes wide. "Y-You mean, some cops actually kill victims?" He pressed himself tightly against Kakashi, seemingly for comfort, and closed his eyes, biting his lip. "That's terrible, I'm glad you're not like that." As much as it bothered Kabuto to act so sugary and dramatic, it was easy, and Kakashi ate it up easily. So he would just have to keep doing it. Kakashi murmured his response, and Kabuto almost sighed. This was taking so much work...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Two Days Later - - - - - - - - - -

Kabuto awoke slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the bright light from the sun falling in from the window. He yawned, turning over, and then frowned to find the bed empty. Sighed, running a hand through his hair, but didn't get up just yet. Kakashi and he had taken to sleeping in the same bed, and on most nights if he wanted he could just pretend to be upset about being jumped and harassed, and Kakashi would hold him the whole night through. Kabuto smirked as he got dressed, thinking about how cute Kakashi looked when he was flustered. Definitely not a bad catch to seduce, no, not at all. A little dim though. Once he had slipped on his glasses, he noticed a note on the bedside table - from Kakashi, saying that he would be back in a few hours, and that he had to run to the office. At the bottom, there was a little smiley face, and Kabuto himself smiled. Yes, he liked it here.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, and he turned his head sharply. "Huh?" Kabuto walked over, tying his hair back, and unlocked it, then opened the door. He blinked, but stepped aside to let the boy in. "_Sasuke-kun_?"

The teen pushed his way in, giving the apartment a disgusted glance over. He was dressed in tight-fitting black jeans, black boots, and a sleeveless black top, though his wristbands hid his marks nicely. Various jewelry he wore sparsely, a necklace, silver bangles, and a few rings. Gave the silver-haired teen a dirty look. "This place is absolutely disgusting. I thought you were supposed to be playing housewife? You really suck at it. Close the damn door, or do you want his neighbors to hear?" he asked, hands shoved into his pockets. Kabuto frowned, giving a small sigh. Rolling his eyes behind the younger teen's back, he went to shut the door, and locked it out of habit.

"Ma, Sasuke-kun, I'm not supposed to be playing housewife. I'm the victim, remember?" He smirked, walking over to him, "I'm supposed to be helpless and clueless. Which is quite easy." Kabuto had never really liked Sasuke, but that was probably because he was another of Orochimaru's favorites... though Kabuto was convinced and determined to stay number one.

Sasuke glared in response. "Orochimaru's getting tired of waiting. This isn't a damn vacation! You have work to do with us. He said you either get that dim-witted cop to fuck you, tonight, or he's going to come and collect you himself." He said with a self-satisfied smirk. "So do what you're so good at, Kabuto. Get a dick up your ass." Narrowing his eyes, Kabuto gave a small sigh. Yes, he was good at it, and yes, that should have been all he cared about - _was_ all he cared about. The people he usually had to seduce were money grubbing jerks, it had been awhile since he had been with a nice one. Yes, that was why he was out of his touch. "Alright, tell Orochimaru-sama I'll have it happen. But, this cop's strange, Sasuke-kun." He frowned, adjusting his glasses, "If I tried any of my usual tactics he'd just freak. I know I'd have to do it slowly, but I've been trying that the other days and it didn't work. It's like he thinks I'll break if he touches me."

"Then jump him. Show him that you're not so fragile. He's a fag too, right? So then it shouldn't be a problem. God damn, if it had been me I could have gotten him in bed in one night. You think to much, you idiot. Don't think with your brain. He certainly won't, if you do something like drop down in front of him." he smirked. "Or should I tell Orochimaru-sama that you've fallen for this one? I'm sure he'd be heartbroken." Kabuto flat out glared, and harshly, at Sasuke for a few moments, but then composed himself, shaking his head softly once or twice.

"My orders were to get information and seduce him, not fall for him." Kabuto raised his head, glasses flashing, "I always follow my orders. And I will follow my orders." He narrowed his eyes again. "That's all, now leave, Sasuke-kun. Kakashi will probably be back in a few minutes." He led him to the door, and when the teen left, was glad he had the control not to slam it. It wasn't as if he had fallen for Kakashi! He just... liked his company. Right.

He couldn't waste this chance, he couldn't fail Orochimaru... it wasn't an option at all! He chewed his nail as the thought. Maybe Sasuke was right... maybe he needed to jump over the innocent act, and try something more.. desperate. Damn it... He had to do this. So why... did it bother him so much?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi returned not long after Sasuke left, or was pushed out by Kabuto. He was carrying a few bags, which he brought into the kitchen, humming to himself as he put the groceries and things away. Stood up when he was finished, looking around. "...Kabuto? I brought us some things to eat. I'm not the best cook in the world, so I can't promise much, but are you hungry?"

"I'm not that hungry." Kabuto said flatly as he walked into the kitchen, wiping off his frown, but a bit too late. Kakashi probably had seen it - no matter, he'd be forgetting it in a second. Kabuto himself wasn't that tall, but Kakashi wasn't terribly tall either, so it was easy enough to push against him and press himself close onto the man. His hands went up to his neck, pulling his head down as much as he needed. "Are you hungry?" Kabuto kissed Kakashi's jawline softly, and then moved up to his lips. He couldn't waste time. He kissed him hard, holding him close.

"Ah--Kabuto?" Kakashi asked when he was pressed up against. "Wha.." He stopped when he was kissed, body tense, but almost at once becoming welcoming. He kissed the boy back, eyes slipping closed and hands moving to hold his waist. Broke it slowly, blinking his visible dark eye. "Kabuto...? What's this all about?"

"I thought you would like it." Kabuto said quickly, wondering why his eyes were hard - they had been fine before. He dismissed it, and pressed himself back up against Kakashi, kissing him hard once again, this time deeper. This would be too easy, just like all the others. Kakashi wasn't even resisting, like the teen had thought he would. Kakashi kissed the teen back, but then it broke, hands on Kabuto's hips pushed him away slowly until their bodies were apart.

"Woah, woah, woah... Kabuto, calm down..." he said with a smile. "What's gotten into you? I know I'm sexy, irresistible, the perfect man, your one true hero, and all of the above, but... why this...?" Traced the silver-haired boy's lower lip with his thumb. "Why now...?" Kabuto tilted his head to the side a fraction, and slowly, smiling over at Kakashi.

"I don't see any reasons not to," He said softly, making his smile sweeter for Kakashi. He moved closer again, hands on the older man's shoulders. Leaning in, Kabuto kissed him softly, closing his eyes this time. "Do you?" He murmured against his lips.

"Mm--nn..." Pulled back a little. "Kabuto... You might just be lashing out. You haven't been sleeping well alone, right? You hold onto me every night while you sleep, so tight that you seem to think I'm going to disappear on you... I'm not going anywhere, Kabuto... you don't have to do this..."

"L... Lashing out?" Kabuto said slowly, feeling the words around in his mouth. Yeah, sure, he could go along with that. He frowned, pulling his hands off of Kakashi, and looked down, blushing and ashamed. "Y-You're right, I'm sorry," He said softly, and took a step back. "I'll just... take a shower and go to bed then."

"No, wait." Wrapped his arms around Kabuto from behind, pulling him back against his solid body. Kissed his neck, lips brushing his ear. "It's alright... believe me, Kabuto... I want you. But right now... I'm afraid to hurt you. I care about more you than taking advantage of your trauma... Do you understand?" Kissed his neck again, slowly. Kabuto closed his eyes, listening to Kakashi as he talked softly and kissed him.

"I understand," He said, turning his head back to Kakashi and opening his eyes, "I'd be fine though, I promise. If you want, we could go slowly." He shrugged, and then looked away, trying to seem upset still. But as much as he wanted and knew he had to have sex with Kakashi, something was telling Kabuto that it would have been much better if he wasn't upset, and wasn't forcing the other man. But he didn't have time for things like that.

"...Kabuto, people don't need..." He led off, honestly trying to decide what was best for the teen right now. If Kabuto felt rejected by someone that he wanted and trusted right now, than he might not recover. Hugged him tightly against himself, kissing the side of his neck. There was no other way to prove that he wanted him, was there? The cop didn't want this to be a mistake... Nuzzled his neck, "If you promise that you won't regret this... I'll do something for you, Kabuto..." He said softly in his ear.

"I won't regret it, Kakashi, I trust you." Kabuto frowned, looking down at him again. He smiled, bringing a hand back to stroke Kakashi's hair, "What do you want to do for me?" Alright, so maybe this would work... maybe it wouldn't. Damn, he knew the sudden approach would wind up like this. Stupid Sasuke. The cop turned Kabuto around, pressing the teen's back to the refrigerator and tilting his chin up. Slipped away the silver-haired boy's glasses, setting them on top of it. His thumb traced the smaller one's lower lip slowly.

"...You look so different without those... Must less innocent, and much more... alluring..." He kissed him, slowly at first, but he deepened it soon after. Slipping one thigh between Kabuto's legs, he pressed against him as his hands slid down to the other's hips, down to his ass, which he grasped.

"A-Ah..." Oh, perfect. And Kakashi was good at these things too, which just made it all better. Kabuto's eyes slipped closed, and he breathed into Kakashi's open mouth, cheeks reddening. His hands moved up to Kakashi's back, holding him close. He hissed when his ass was grabbed, but then smiled. The older man remembered to be careful, then. He didn't want to harm any bruises and cuts that hadn't healed. Moved his hands back to the teen's waist, kissing him softly in apology. "Sorry... I'll be careful." Nibbled on his lower lip, one hand sliding around to cup the boy's groin, rubbing him firmly through his clothing. Well, the clothing was a little big on him anyway, since the silver-haired one never had gone home for his clothes, and it was Kakashi's he borrowed. Lips moved on to the other's neck, careful, and soothing.

Kabuto grunted, hands moving up to Kakashi's shoulders. His fingertips clenched, and he hissed. Usually the ones he had to seduce were rough and quick... he understood why Kakashi had to be slow and gentle with him, but it was so different. "A-Ah.." He breathed out again, fingers tightening as Kakashi rubbed. The older man smiled, satisfied with the other's honest responses, and deciding that he was telling the truth about being attracted. If he had just been lashing out, and looking for anyone to accept him, his body would not be so pliant, willing like this. Began to undo Kabuto's pants, slipping one hand inside to touch bare skin, still paying gentle attention to his neck and ear, nibbling, kissing, and suckling.

Ah, Kakashi's callused hand was nice, especially right there. Kabuto bit his lip, tensing, and tilting his neck away from Kakashi, giving him better access. If the cop had been searching for another lover, the boy had not doubts he could have gotten one... so why was Kakashi lying around like this? Oh, but he'd have to be careful. He couldn't grow to like Kakashi's sessions too much, or that would be trouble. "Hah..."

"Ohh... That was a nice sound." Kakashi chuckled, wrapping his finger around Kabuto's now hard length and stroking it slowly, his hand a little rough from years of hard work and training, but so very warm. "Make one for me again, Kabuto... don't hold it in..." He said, and suddenly he was on his knees. Let the teen's pants fall to the floor, one hand on Kabuto's hip and the other still stroking him slowly. He followed the action with his tongue, from base to tip along the sensitive underside. Kabuto's legs tensed next, and he had to grip the fridge now, trying to hold on to anything.

"Hah.. ah.." His eyes scrunched closed, mouth open in a slight grimace, "Nn... Kakashi..." Now that he really thought about it, had he ever done anything this slow? Ever? It was frustrating, and he shifted his hips, wishing Kakashi could just start getting rough and quick. He was much more used to that. The older man's hand was strong on Kabuto's hip, keeping his hips pressed back against the cool surface of the fridge. He chuckled again, and repeated this movement with his tongue several more times.

"...I love the sound of my name... when you say it like that." He admitted, taking the tip into his mouth and rubbing his tongue over it in a circular motion.

"H-Hn-!" Kabuto couldn't help grunting, Kakashi was just going so slowly and god, he was teasing him, wasn't he, he didn't need to be slow like this - he had said he could handle it! His hands tightened on the fridge, and he opened up an eye to look down at Kakashi, then flushed. Ah, he hadn't had a job like this in awhile, so no wonder he was so sensitive.

Kakashi swallowed more of the teen's length, as much as he could take--well, which was a lot. Experienced as he was, he knew how to relax his throat for it. Hummed very quietly, but the vibration that it sent from his throat was nothing light, as he sucked hard, glancing up with his eyes to meet the boy's dark ones. Kabuto's shoulders raised and he twisted his neck to the other side, trying his best not to push his hips into Kakashi's mouth, though his body was screaming for it. His back arced slightly, and his knuckles turned white, fingers scraping at the fridge now.

"Ah-! Kakash.. Kakashi..!" He scrunched his eyes shut again, bringing a hand up to his face, covering his eyes. Oh, yes, he was very good at it. All the other times Kabuto had been lucky enough to get one of these, the giver was terribly bad. But ah, he needed to stop thinking about it. Kakashi sucked hard as he used every chance to rub with his tongue each time he came up for a breath as well, his free hand touching and caressing everything that his mouth could not. So it was slow, but he was passionate about it, and skilled. He wanted to make Kabuto feel wanted enough, wanted to bring him off like this so that he knew that the idea was not diverse for him. Yes, he would sleep with him if he wanted him--but not now. Not until he was sure.

His hips jerked against Kakashi, though Kabuto was still trying not to thrust, or anything remotely like that. Kabuto's head suddenly, moved back, neck stretching, and he cursed softly when he hit the fridge. Not that he cared. His whole body was tense and Kakashi just kept building up that knot in the back of his stomach, searing hot and oh so tight. Kabuto gasped and groaned, hand pressing down tighter onto his eyes. "Ah- Kakashi! Ah.. uh...nn..." Kakashi was smiling in his mind. The teen had such a beautiful voice, and when he said his name like that... no, no! He couldn't. He'd have to resist it. Absolutely refused to let this progress this fast! He'd convinced himself it would be a mistake to carry things farther than this to quickly. So he continued what he was doing, humming again. Kabuto's hips jerked once more, and again, in a bit of an off rhythm, pulling back and then forward. Oh my, this was far nicer than anything, and every time Kakashi hummed it just- Ah, ah, he was beginning to squirm a bit now, gritting his teeth and hissing. "Hahhh... ah, Kakashi.."

Kakashi loved to feel the younger one squirm like that. He was on the brink of losing his composure more than he already had, it seemed. Kabuto's voice was breathless, and a touch higher when he spoke, and Kakashi loved it. He would have loved to hear his full-throated moans if he slept with him, but then, that was for later... For now, he concentrated on his current "task", which was brining the blushing teen to a satisfying climax. Continuing to squirm, Kabuto couldn't help it and brought his other hand down to Kakashi's head, gripping the soft spiky hair tightly. He swore, still unable to get control of his hips which were jerking and pushing against Kakashi's mouth. The hand over his eyes pushed in more, and he groaned again. "Nn... Mmm..."

Kakashi pulled back for a moment, licking his now swollen lips briskly. Smirked a bit, glancing up. "My, you're a stubborn one... but you have very good stamina. However, I think I can fix that..." He said mischievously, stroking Kabuto's saliva-slicked length with his free hand, while he swiftly sucked on two fingers of his other hand, releasing the boy's hip. "Brace yourself," Pulled them out again, and he swallowed the younger man's arousal again, though this time, as he hummed, those slick fingers of his teasing at Kabuto's entrance. Saliva was a poor lubricant, and wouldn't last long, but it would be long enough. Slipped them inside of the teen, pressing them deep, and searching.

"Ah..!" Kabuto tensed upward, his whole body freezing. His hand came down to clench by his side, and his eyes scrunched closed again. Oh, he had to relax for this, but it was hard, especially with Kakashi there, and the fact that the man had already brought him so close. "T-Tease..." He hissed, jerking his hips again, hand tightening in Kakashi's hair. The cop didn't mind the hand in his hair at all, perhaps he even liked it. Gave himself a mental smirk when he was called a tease. Oh, yes he was... but this was nothing. After all, there was only so much that he could do like this. Thrust the fingers slowly in and out of him, pressing them deep each time, as he sucked hard on the teen, who was squirming against his fridge, unable to escape any of it. Felt his finger tips brush something inside of the boy and chuckled, knowing it would be soon, as he repeated this.

Kabuto still squirmed, his back pressed firmly against the fridge and his hips moving into Kakashi's mouth. His hand came up to cover his mouth as he grunted and groaned, his breathing erratic and sharp. Kabuto's chest swelled when he took in breaths, stretching the skin underneath the too big shirt. But Kakashi suddenly brushed and then struck something inside of him - something he knew very well - and Kabuto's eyes shot open, his whole body tensing. He was only frozen for a moment before that knot in the back of his stomach ripped, and, grabbing on to Kakashi's hair with both of his hands, Kabuto pushed his hips as far forward as he could. He cried out, a strangled groan, and swore as well as he came hard into the older man's mouth.

Kakashi felt the taunt body tense, and give a tell tale shudder, so he was mostly prepared. Pressed one hand to Kabuto's hip--the one that had been aiding him in his strokes, to keep him from choking him as he came. Swallowed everything that the boy gave without a problem, having no qualms about that. When he knew the teen was finished, he pulled back slowly, licking his lips again. Smirked as he grabbed Kabuto's borrowed pants, lifting them up as he stood, kissing his lips as he held them up. "...You taste just as good as I thought you would, Kabuto..." He whispered, such a deep affection in his voice.

Kabuto gasped, his chest heaving for air. Oh, that was extremely exhausting. He hadn't had one of those like that in awhile, and he had to clutch at Kakashi's shirt and shoulders for stability. He brought one arm back to wipe sweat off of his face, Kakashi's whispers sending shivers down his spine. "Ah... ah..." He breathed deeply, finally opening his eyes to look over at Kakashi. "I-I'm glad." Kabuto finally made out, still surprised that it had been that intense.

Kakashi smiled, reaching down to sweep the younger one off of his feet--literally. Lifted him bridal style, carrying him out of the kitchen and to the bedroom. Plopped him on the bed, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Why don't you take a nap, and I'll cook us something for dinner?" He said, petting the teen's silver hair.

"Will you still sleep with me tonight?" Kabuto asked softly, his hand coming up to keep Kakashi's face near his. In truth, he didn't want a nap, he needed to work on his seduction. But Kakashi wouldn't have that - and probably very well understood Kabuto's condition at the moment.

"..." He smiled, voice soft. "Alright... If you really want to, we will. But first, you rest. If you're not tired, you can watch a movie. But... not that one from last night." Kakashi reminded, nuzzling Kabuto's cheek with his own. It felt so... good to have someone in the house again... Specially someone so sweet, young, and willing. "So... you have to let me go, so I can cook." Kabuto smiled, fighting the urge to smirk, and leaned over to press a soft kiss of his own to Kakashi's cheek.

"Okay, go cook. If I fall asleep, wake me up, alright?" He turned on his side when Kakashi left, frowning then, and closed his eyes. The whole episode in the kitchen wouldn't leave his mind, and Kabuto licked his lips slowly, thinking. It was a little demeaning to just go and ask Kakashi like that, but if it had worked, was it alright? Kabuto sighed. He wasn't really sure where his pride had gone.


	3. Complications

Author's note: Gosh, how long has it been? Anyways, here's chapter three, and mm, is it yummy and long. X3 --Eithy

Chapter 3: Complications

Kakashi had his arm around Kabuto, who was lying against him while they watched the TV. The two never had gotten the chance to sleep together, since Kakashi had been called away with work. But the teen had been so affectionate afterwards, seeming almost worried for him, that Kakashi had forgotten all about it. It wasn't like he needed sex. It had been two years since he'd been with anyone worthwhile, and he didn't need it as much as he needed the company. There was a knock at the door, and he frowned a bit as he reluctantly got up from the couch.

Opening the door, he was greeted with a shy looking dark haired teen, maybe a little younger than Kabuto. He wore a long-sleeved black turtleneck, and black jeans, having removed most of his jewelry except for a few silver earrings. Sasuke smiled a bit. "Is Kabuto here...?" He asked, a bit quietly.

"Oh. Oh, yeah, he is." Kakashi said, looking over his shoulder. Had the teen told his friends where he was? "Kabuto! I think... I think it's a friend. Come on in." The cop said, standing aside for the other to enter the apartment.

"Thank you, sir." Sasuke said, stepping in. He could play nice, too, after all.

Kabuto almost frowned when he saw it was Sasuke, especially with that nice boy attitude the teen was playing to Kakashi. However, he only smiled and stood up, walking over to him. "Sasuke-kun! What a pleasant surprise." He turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi, this is Sasuke-kun, a... good," He nearly stressed the word, "friend of mine. Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think, you idiot!" Sasuke looked hurt by that, and he nearly pouted. "I got the professor to tell me where you were, he said you emailed him. I've been worried about you! I can't believe you didn't even tell me where you were! And here you are staying with some hot guy! Well, the professor wanted me to tell you that he'd like you to come back to school now... Everyone's really worried about you..." He said, taking Kabuto's hand. Nails dug in to the silver-haired teen's palm. This wasn't a suggestion.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, feeling his heart drop a bit. Well, it wasn't like Kabuto was his... he still had a life, beyond being spoiled by him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kabuto said, trying to appear apologetic, though he was nearly stiff. Where did Sasuke get off calling Kakashi hot? Kakashi was his little toy right now. "I should have contacted you, Sasuke-kun; I know how you worry and such." His fingernails dug into Sasuke's own hand under the illusion of a friendly squeeze, and he nearly gave him a glare. Well, he had to come back. Orochimaru was impatient, and at least Kabuto knew that Kakashi wanted him.

He dropped Sasuke's hand, moving over to Kakashi with a sad expression. "I'm sorry to you too, Kakashi, I totally forgot about school with staying with you here..." He sighed, and then reached up to kiss him quickly on the cheek. "I'll keep in touch though, okay? And maybe we could get together some time?" Kabuto smiled, pretending to have tears in his eyes, and sniffed.

Kakashi forced himself to smile, giving Kabuto a tight hug, kissing his cheek in return, though slowly, as if hating to let go. "Take care of yourself, Kabuto... and call me... if you need anything. Of course, we'll get together..." He said, letting go. Sasuke moved up, taking Kakashi's hand in both of his.

"Thank you, sir. For taking care of this idiot for so long." He said with the most shy and cute smile that he could manage. "I always told him to be careful, you know, but he's stubborn. Walks home alone and all." He sighed, as if distraught. "I don't know what I would do without him, though... So, thank you." He bowed, and Kakashi blushed a little as he let go. Sasuke turned to Kabuto, shooting him a disgusted look. "Come on." He said sweetly. "Let's go."

Once they were on the street and out of distance of Kakashi's view from the window, Kabuto sighed angrily and yanked his hand away from Sasuke's, nearly having the impulse to wipe it off on his pants. "If Orochimaru-sama wanted me back, he could have just sent me an email. I check it every hour, anyways." He glared at Sasuke, probably a great deal angrier than he should have been. "Besides, we were going to fuck tonight," Kabuto muttered, softly to himself.

Sasuke's jaw fell. "He didn't even fuck you?!" He shouted, careless of manners now. "Oh, Orochimaru's going to be pissed. I warned you last night, so don't blame me." He waved his hand. "Anyway, what the hell is your problem? Did you really want his cock that bad?" Smirked. "Watch it, your true feelings are showing, idiot."

"It wasn't in my control!" Kabuto snapped hotly. "Besides, I already know I've got him where I want him, and Orochimaru-sama's irritation at me is perfectly understandable, and my problem." He glared furiously at Sasuke as his last words were uttered, and nearly hit him. "My only feelings toward that man are that he is a disposable little cop, and that his looks and expertise are bonuses."

"I thought you said he didn't sleep with you?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow. "How can he be that attached to you without fucking you, though?" He asked, doubtfully as they walked. "Personally, I don't see what's wrong with you. I would have jumped him as soon as I found out he was a cop."

"At times your lack of experience in this is so obvious, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto sighed, haughty once again, and adjusted his glasses. "I did jump him, and just like I predicted, he freaked. At least he agreed to play around a little, and said that yes, he wanted to do more, but then his annoying partner, Asuma or whatever his name was, came in and he had to go all night. By the time he awoke the next day you were at the door." He looked over at Sasuke again, narrowing his eyes. "It surprises me that you think people are only attached through sex. It was painfully clear he wanted me to stay, if you didn't notice, which I'm sure you didn't, through all that eyeliner."

"Tch. Sex is fun, everything else is useless. I thought you knew that?" Sasuke asked, ticked that he was being called inadequate. He punched Kabuto in the arm, and stepped away a bit before he could be hit back. "Sounds like this guy's a real loser. But he was hot. Why doesn't someone like that have a lover? You said he was good, at least whatever you idiots did together."

Kabuto smirked, looking away. "He was very good, yes. But the reason he doesn't have a lover is that he seems to be having a terribly hard time getting over his past ex. I think he's been alone for two years. Hmm." He'd have to think about Kakashi's behavior and words again, and go over what he remembered to better analyze and understand. "Then again, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto finally began, as they approached their destination, "While sex is fun, and does cause people to be attached, if you've noticed at all in life, those who aren't merely bound by sex are less likely to break off. Kakashi doesn't want me only for sex, he wants me for my company, and that will keep him wanting more than just the times he's horny."

"Tch, if you say so." The teen snapped, seething. Shoved his hands into his pockets, glaring at the ground as they walked. "Do you think Orochimaru is going to accept that, though? You had almost a week to do it. My job's been twice as hard without you around, asshole. And I don't kill people, like you. You've probably got a few jobs lines up." He smirked. "Do you think you can go and finish them, and then crawl back into the cop's arms, the very image of what he hates?"

Kabuto closed his eyes and sighed. Talking to Sasuke was practically talking to a brick wall - or maybe a rubber one. Everything you said wasn't heard at all and just was bounced back to hit you in the face. Prick. "Of course I can," Kabuto said, finally opening his eyes to look down at Sasuke, "And I won't be crawling."

He pushed open a large door, stepping into an abandoned warehouse. In the middle of the cement floor there was a congregation of boxes, and Kabuto pushed them aside easily to reveal a trapdoor. He knocked three times, then once on both sides, and pressed his thumb to the small pad on top. There was a clicking noise, such as bolts being undone, and the door swung open upward. "After you."

"Bitch." Sasuke smirked, stepping down the stairs at his own pace, to irritate the older teen behind him. He went off his own way when they got to the bottom, having no desire to see their boss, who would no doubt be pissed.

After a few turns in the winding hallway, Orochimaru's office could be found. It consisted of a desk with several computers, a separate desk with chairs in front of that, and a large couch off to the side. The room had no windows, behind underground, and was lit by nothing but computer screens and a few lights, today. Orochimaru himself sat at his desk, though he lifted his golden eyes when the silver-haired teen came in. Stood up, an easy smile on his pale lips. "Ah, you're back." Came around to the front of his desk, holding out his hand. "How was your break, Kabuto?"

Kabuto smiled as well, though both knew the expressions were false illusions to try and keep an easy air around Oto's base. "It was nice, thank you for staying in touch with me the whole time, Orochimaru-sama. Your guidance was irreplaceable." His eyes flicked to his master's hand and he put his own in it without hesitating, knowing that he was either going to be thrown or hurt in someway for his disobedience and lagging.

Pulled the boy close, running the index finger of his other hand up under Kabuto's chin slowly. "Mmm, good to hear... Now, tell me what I want to hear, dear boy. Do you have the cop eating out of your hand?" The pale man said in a low, smooth voice, which was rather like a coiled snake.

Nodding slowly, Kabuto closed his eyes. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. He is eager and willing to do anything I ask of him, and when Sasuke-kun came to the door today, we were about to have sex. I apologize for my slowness... he was hard to persuade." Anything less than the truth would anger his master, but then again if he didn't like the truth (which was doubtless) everything would just get worse.

Long, pale fingers closed on Kabuto's neck. They did not squeeze, but his nails were tight enough to pinch, being felt clearly. "Do you mean to tell me that in five days time, you were not able to get a man to bed you? Come now, Kabuto. You're better than that. Was he not interested?" The man asked, placing his hand onto the teen's hip to pull him close, lips neck to his ear.

Kabuto breathed carefully, though there was clear discomfort on his face from is master's nails pinching his skin. "O-Orochimaru-sama, he was tricky to persuade, I am very sorry. If you allow me to meet with him again, I can accomplish that, though I promise you he is already attached. He was distraught to see me go." He swallowed delicately.

The older man stayed still and silent for a long moment, listening to his favorite breathe carefully, his own breath hot in the teen's ear. "...Of course you will." He said, letting go of his neck as his tongue slipped out to run over the shell of Kabuto's ear. "I taught you myself. I trust your judgment." Reached back to slip out the boy's hair tie, running his hand through the silver mass. He chuckled, "Relax, Kabuto, I was only teasing you... So tense... have you been away for so long, that you can't take a little pain..?" He asked, lips brushing his ear gently.

Kabuto smiled, though it was a little shaky. "Thank you, Orochimaru-sama, I apologize again." He opened his eyes, looking over at his master. "I must have grown soft, being around that cop. He treated me like glass, you know." The teen adjusted his glasses, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "So, has any action been taken against Akatsuki while I've been gone?"

"Of course I've retaliated! They can't take my precious favorite and not pay for it!" Orochimaru tensed, irritated with the subject. It was so arrogant of them! He was sure that Sasori wasn't happy about it either, knowing the truth that the redhead had never wished for Kabuto's death. "I've already taken care of a few of their trade routes, stopping all activity from three of them. That's going to put a serious dent in their growth. In the meantime, I want to see what I can do about getting some of them arrested on charges that can hold... Like your assault." He smirked. Kissed the corner of Kabuto's lips, his own faintly cold. "When you see the cop again, tell him that you want to press charges. We'll set it up so that they get caught."

At this the boy smirked, nodding once. He would have returned the small kiss, but even a gesture like that would have been bold - Kabuto decided to wait. His master instigated and controlled what he wanted to happen, after all. "I had thought that Sasori-sama would have been upset, yes. But it was Hidan and Kakuzu, and he can't control them. I will tell the cop the next time I see him of my wishes for charges - how soon would you want me to contact him, Orochimaru-sama?"

"...So anxious?" His voice was ice again. Pulled back to look into the teen's eyes, his own golden ones narrow. "Don't tell me you enjoyed his company more than my own? Willing to leave so soon... I was sure you would be clinging to me. Akatsuki was going to kill you, Kabuto. You're lucky they'd decided to fuck you, first. Which, I hope they didn't succeed in?"

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said softly, trying to calm himself more at the moment, "I am quite more comfortable being with you, but your orders and wishes don't concern my preferences. Before I would go doing what I wished, I wanted to know what you did." No, it wasn't that he wanted to see Kakashi! He just wanted to follow his orders. That was all. That was all there ever would be. "And no, they did not succeed. The cop came just before they were about to begin, I presume, though I was long unconscious by then."

"My poor boy..." He held him close, kissing his neck, up to his ear, where he nibbled on the earlobe gently. "Those arrogant pricks think they can have anything they want... even what is mine. I'll show them just how wrong they are... In fact, I have a job for you." He chuckled, hands now beginning to search his subordinate's body. "I want you to kill the CEO of a certain company that is using Akatsuki to transport contraband..." His tongue snaked out again, up along his neck, over the shell of his ear, dipping inside slightly before he nibbled again.

"Hmm... " Kabuto hummed to himself, a faint smile on his face, eyes slipping closed again. "Which company, Orochimaru-sama?" Of course he would go kill him, anything his master ordered Kabuto would do. "I'm just as eager to get back at Akatsuki as you are, master." In truth, he was. Kabuto could allow himself to be used, but only when he was in control, even only secretly. Not away from his own will.

"Jaktou Zaibatsu. It's a fairly small company because they're mainly middle men, but I don't want to destroy the company... I want to cripple them, and force them to fall on us to continue, instead of Akatsuki. I'll give you the details later." Delivered a sharp bite to the sensitive skin of his neck. "For now... I want to get that man's hands off of you.." Slipped his hands under Kabuto's shirt, lifting it up and off of him. "And out of his horrible clothing..."

Kabuto jumped slightly as Orochimaru's teeth bit in, but then smiled over at his master, it soon turning into a smirk. "I will murder the CEO tomorrow - no, today, Orochimaru-sama." He laughed softly when his master continued to talk, but only nodded. "As you wish." Kabuto's hands moved to the waistband of the pants he had borrowed from Kakashi, his eyes asking his master. He knew the snake enjoyed removing Kabuto's clothing himself.

Brushed his subordinate's hands away, undoing them for himself. Let them fall to the ground, along with the boxers that were borrowed to. Letting Kabuto step out of them and slip off his shoes, he slipped off his glasses as well, setting them on the desk behind them. "Ah, this is much better... You look best in nothing, my dear." Orochimaru said with a smirk, running his nails lightly down Kabuto's pale chest. "Tell me how far Akatsuki got, and how much that man was able to do to you." He said firmly, his tone business as he inspected his subordinate's still healing flesh.

If he was faced with business, Kabuto would return it. "Akatsuki beat me, Orochimaru-sama, as you know. After that I was made to do favors to them, of course. If I can remember rightly," He shivered involuntarily as Orochimaru's hands chilled his skin, "It was the usual hand and blow jobs. Now, for the cop, Hatake Kakashi, it turned out he was the one giving, which surprised me. I had grown desperate and jumped him, but that only scared him. I acted upset at being rejected, and while he said he didn't want to hurt me, he was attracted to me, and would give me something." Kabuto chuckled, "I was clutching a fridge from the back, Orochimaru-sama, he's quite good with his tongue. Perhaps when we've got him more securely, I'll have him service you?"

Orochimaru laughed, amused at that. "That sounds good, Kabuto... I've had my people look into him, of course. He's quite attractive. It seems his last lover left him after being abducted and sexually abused by Akatsuki's side of the gangs. This was directly related to Hatake being involved in one to many drug busts, and arresting one to many members... He's more careful now, of course. But he hates Akatsuki. His only friends are the director of the hospital, his partner, and an ex-cop, who coincidentally, has done work for us, Raidou. It sounds like you found yourself a real charmer of a man, Kabuto. A modern tragic hero." He smirked, obviously being sarcastic. "But, it is good to know... That this," reached around behind his personal assassin, grabbing his ass and letting his nails dig in slightly as he pulled him flush against his solid, lean body. "is still claimed by me..." He nearly hissed, kissing Kabuto, deep, and hard.

Kabuto chuckled, but the sound was soon cut off by his master. He fought a groan, able to mask it over as a grunt, and returned the kiss almost as fiercely - he was the submissive one here, after all. But it was a bit disappointing that while he had been with the man himself, his master had figured out more information. His hands moved up to Orochimaru's back, clutching against him. If Kakashi's ex-lover really had been sexually abused like he was, it was no surprise Kakashi had wanted to take care of him.

Men didn't usually talk about themselves much, so it was really no surprise that Kakashi hadn't revealed everything to the teen in just five days. Orochimaru wasn't upset about that, as he'd gotten all he needed to know from only his name. An ex-antigang activist, just wonderful. If he was willing to aid the lesser of two evils, then everything would be perfect. Broke the kiss, giving Kabuto's lower lip a sharp bite. "Did you miss me, Kabuto...?" He whispered against those velvet, warm lips. "Tell me... tell me what you've missed..." Nails left the soft flesh, but his fingers still indented as he kept him close, turning their bodies around so that Kabuto's lower back pressed against the desk, and he lifted him just under his ass, so that he sat on it, bringing him eye-level with his master.

Kabuto hissed out a breath as his lip was bit, and opened his eyes to look into the golden ones of his master. "Of course I missed you, Orochimaru-sama," He said softly, "I missed... your touch. And especially your tongue." The teen smirked, hands settled now on the snake's shoulders. Try as he might, he couldn't stop wondering if maybe Kakashi acted this way in bed or not, the latter his guess.

Orochimaru chuckled at that. "You little deviant... You'll not be getting that tonight. You didn't complete your mission, after all. If you want me to be nice, you have to do your job... and since no one entered your sweet body," Lips brushed Kabuto's as he spoke, "it's still mine..." He stepped back, crossing his arms. "I trust your judgment, but that's no excuse. You had five nights and six days. You know better than to give me excuses."

Kabuto nodded, eyes calm and serious. "I apologize for my mistake once more, Orochimaru-sama. It won't happen again." He stood, moving to get Kakashi's clothes. He would dress in them until he reached his room and changed into his own, and after that he would need to research that company's CEO and kill him, as well as contact Kakashi about meeting, if Orochimaru wished it. "If I am dismissed, I will move to dispose of that CEO, and contact the cop, if you wish."

He grabbed the clothing from his subordinate's hands, throwing them to the floor. Walked around the other side of his desk and grabbed a lighter, and some fuel. Doused the clothing with the fuel, and dropped the lit lighter onto them, watching them go up in flames. It lit the room a but more like that, and his golden eyes were seething. "What are you waiting for, Kabuto? Go to your room." Gave the teen a sharp smack on his ass before he crossed his arms, obviously not happy. He didn't want Kabuto to hold on to anything that belonged to another man - especially not a dirty pair of clothing that smelled faintly of dogs. "Oh, and send Sasuke in. At least that boy still seems to have some sense about him." He said, seeming interested in the clothing burning now. Perhaps he should watch his subordinate a little more closely...

Having been rid of his clothes, Kabuto was dreading his walk around Oto to get to his room. But after nodding with a "yes, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto did walk out of his room, naked for all of the mafia to see. He didn't hold his head high, nor did he bow it low. With his lip bit he walked, over to Sasuke's room. Kabuto knocked once, and cleared his throat as the door opened. "Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama wants to see you."

Sasuke opened his door, smirking wide when he saw his rival. "Pissed him off? I don't see why you can't just grovel properly. You stuck up prick, he'd forgive you in an instant if you just begged him a little. Aren't you his beloved favorite slut?" Asked with a smirk, leaning against his doorframe and getting his own eyeful.

Kabuto sighed, adjusting his glasses as Sasuke talked. "Orochimaru-sama wants to see you, Sasuke-kun," He repeated, and then left, in the direction of his own room. Once he reached it, he sighed again, getting dressed slowly. He was so distracted and unfocused - which was bad, considering the job he had to take care of tonight. Still, Kakashi kept bothering him. Kabuto couldn't deny it... he wanted to see him again. As much as he was a stupid, soft idiot who thought the teen would break at a push.

After getting dressed, he did about an hour of research on the CEO. Once he knew what he needed to, Kabuto packed his things and set off, a little disappointed that the murder had been easy. The man had been sleeping, and all he had to do was slip a poison into his body. Once he was dead for a few minutes, Kabuto slipped in another serum, this to clear out his veins and make it appear as if he died naturally. After that he left, and upon returning to Oto's base found Sasuke walking around naked this time, a smug grin on his face and his ass bright red. Kabuto scowled, and walked in to Orochimaru's office to report to his master. After that (and another smack) he went to his room. He sent a short email to Kakashi, saying that he was grateful for the time he sheltered him, and asked him if they could meet tomorrow somewhere. After that, Kabuto settled himself to sleep. However, he didn't get much, tossing and turning all the night.

-------------------------------------------------

Kakashi waited at the cafe that Kabuto had asked him to meet him at. Alright, so he was a good thirty minutes early... was that too desperate of him? He'd just been so thrilled that the teen had contacted him so soon. Seeing his attractive friend, Kakashi had almost worried that Kabuto would rather be with boys his own age then deal with a sorry excuse for an old lonely cop. Checking his watch again, he tapped his fingers on the table. Patience... he was going to show...

Kabuto waved as he approached, putting on a soft smile. It was nice to see Kakashi again, a bit... refreshing, even. He didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing here. Well, he did, but it was a whole lot easier to say what he wanted and not have to worry about it. "Hi, sorry I'm a little late," He said, leaning over to press a kiss to Kakashi's cheek. _Play the part._ "Were you waiting long?" Kabuto asked sweetly, sitting down in the chair opposite him.

Kakashi's smile was wide, and warm as he shook his head. "Oh no, I er, just got here." He said with a small laugh. Though there were about thee cups of coffee to dispute that claim, sitting in front of him. "How are you doing? I'm sorry, I guess I should have let you contact your friends a little better than I did... I never wanted you to feel trapped or anything, after all." The cop said, folding his hands on the table in front of him, then reaching out to place his hand over one of Kabuto's, rubbing it with his thumb. "I'm... glad you wanted to meet with me again..."

Kabuto noticed the three cups of coffee, but didn't say anything. Kakashi was as sweet, and as... idiotic as ever. But that was made him endearing, he supposed. The boy cleared his throat, "I'm fine, thanks." And he squeezed Kakashi's hand, still smiling. "I didn't feel trapped, you're silly," Kabuto laughed, and then grew silent for a moment, rubbing his thumb across Kakashi's hand as well. It was so easy to pretend to be affectionate with him - he knew that was what the cop wanted, and yet he almost didn't want to. If he couldn't get Kakashi off of his mind the past few days, how would spending time with him help or change anything? "I'm glad you wanted to meet with me too."

"Of course I would, I was worried about you! I mean... That's not the only reason." He changed his tone, more easy than before. "I was worried that you would feel lonely, when you told me that you had no family... but when I met Sasuke, I saw that you have good friends. I didn't want to take you away from all that... But I wanted to see you again, because... I thought that we shared something while you were with me. I thought that, despite obvious differences, age being the least of them... that we connected. If you feel no lingering attachment like this towards me... then that's fine, too. I still want to be there for you..."

"Oh, so you felt a connection too?" Kabuto said brightly, smirking a little. _Connection, my ass. I have no connection to this idiot._"But, I did feel lonely, Kakashi, I missed you, and maybe it was from that connection!" He lowered his voice a little, looking at people around them as if they would hear, and then the boy leaned in, closer. "Yes, I have friends like Sasuke-kun," Kabuto whispered, almost frowning, and looking at the table. He squeezed Kakashi's hand again. "But, Kakashi, I'm not as happy around them as I am when I'm around you, if you know what I mean. I want to be with you all that I can, you know." Lying came easily, so easily.

Kakashi squeezed his hand back. "Why don't we head over to my place, where we can be more private?" He suggested, lifting Kabuto's hand to kiss the back of it softly. "Even if we only talk, I think that we can both be more comfortable there, don't you think?"

Kabuto looked up at him, looking a little devious, but still innocent as ever - he hoped. "I wanted to do more than talking, if that's alright with you, Kakashi." He sighed softly, blushing, clearly embarrassed. "Ah, excuse me. You're just... hard to not think about in that sense ever since that time at the fridge, you know." His voice was still whispering, and finally Kabuto stood up, Kakashi next to him. "Let's go."

Kakashi smiled, clearly rather happy that he was thought of in such a way. It was flattering, really, because it meant that he was good. The cop took Kabuto's hand discreetly, walking close to him as the left the cafe. "I didn't want to push you too far, before you were ready..." He said, defending his choice again. "And I think I made the right choice. I didn't... want to confuse you. I'm glad, then... that you seem to think that it wasn't a mistake. I was worried about that..."

Nodding, Kabuto looked over at him, and laughed. "Kakashi, I don't think any male would think what you did was a mistake." He forced a blush (though it wasn't that hard) and a shiver, looking away shyly. "I can't say I don't want to do more with you, Kakashi," Kabuto whispered, tugging on his hand gently once they reached the inside of Kakashi's apartment, and shut the door. His voice finally grew louder. "You shouldn't worry. It's not like I'm a virgin or anything." He smiled.

"Somehow, even though you're somewhat shy, I figured that." Kakashi said, now leaning down to kiss the teen softly. "You're just too good for any man to pass up, after all... Even if you look all closed off and scholarly, I've seen a bit of that more passionate side of you. You're like a hidden treasure, and anyone who looked just a little past the surface can see that..." Brushed his cheek with the back of his knuckles, and then pulled on his hand so that they moved over to sit on the couch. Pakkun barked once, running over, but he sat quietly and wagged his stump of a tail once he saw Kabuto.

Kabuto tried not to look confused as he sat next to Kakashi. Of course, he'd heard the same lines over and over again from the people he'd seduced, but they all said them possessively, greedily... not like Kakashi. Kakashi seemed to say them for the sake of saying them, seemingly content for Kabuto to even think about spending his time with him. An odd man... He smiled, running his thumb over his lower lip once, "And you think you've looked past the surface, Kakashi?" He ignored Pakkun, his attention on the cop.

"Only past the first layer. I've seen just under your skin, Kabuto..." He smiled, moving close to him. "There's much more about you that I don't know... But if you let me, than I'll learn a little more each time, until I have you all figured out. Another thing I've learned, is that you're not quite as shy as you seem. In fact, you're rather smooth. You drew me in by pulling back, didn't you?" He asked, though he was still smiling. Kakashi didn't think that it was suspicious, he thought that it was sneaky, but cute.

Kabuto's hand tightened on Kakashi's, his face growing pale for a moment. He swallowed, still keeping the smile on his face, and finally regained his composure. Of course it was just a figure of speech... but Kakashi just didn't know how sharp and dead on he was, right? Kabuto laughed and blushed, moving closer to Kakashi. "Oh, really, you give me too much credit. I don't know, just in the first few days of meeting you, I wanted to know more, but I was scared you... wouldn't want me. I'm surprised it worked," Kabuto made his smile more sweet, "I'm happy it worked."

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Kabuto's shoulders, holding him close. "...Kabuto... If you're with me just because you think it's the only way that I'll protect you, you're wrong. I don't need to be your lover to do that..." He kissed the top of his head. "Besides... how could I not want you? I probably don't deserve you... An honest boy like you, with a wreck of a cop like me. You're so... young, good looking, and talented... I'm afraid to let you outside, like something could take you away..."

"If you were a wreck of a cop," Kabuto said, his eyes closed, "How could you have saved me? I don't think you're a wreck. Not at all." He moved close, pressing himself up against the man as Kakashi hugged him tightly. After a little while of breathing softly and thinking hard, Kabuto opened his eyes again, and lifted his head up to kiss Kakashi's neck, up to his jawline. "But I want you to be my lover," He whispered, almost silent, "Don't you want to be mine?" Honest? Ha.

Kakashi smiled, tilting Kabuto's chin up to look into his eyes. Searched them for a long moment before he leaned in to kiss him softly. There was something hidden, there within Kabuto's seductive and inviting eyes, and Kakashi knew it. He didn't know what it was, but it was there. Broke the soft kiss, speaking quietly. "Of course I want to, Kabuto... I want for nothing more..."

Kabuto slipped his arms around Kakashi's neck, letting the cop speak but then returning the kiss. Yes, he had him where he wanted, and he was such a pretty prize as well. "Good, good, I wanted it as well," He murmured, pulling his head an inch away, eyes opening. Kabuto moved so that he was on Kakashi's lap, but still sweet, still cuddling. Mouth to Kakashi's ear, he whispered again. "I think... we should go to the bedroom."

Kakashi gave a small shudder at the whisper in his ear. Oh, but that sounded good... So good. "I think... that that's a wonderful idea..." He smirked as he stood, lifting the teen as he did so that his legs were around his waist. Kissed Kabuto's neck as Pakkun scrambled to get out of the way, as he headed for the bedroom. He flopped on to the bed, catching himself over the other, as Kabuto's back hit the bed. Leaned down over him like that, kissing him deeply as he slid a hand up under the teen's shirt. Rough fingertips felt out every patch of smooth skin that he could touch, every curve and crevice of muscle, rolling his thumb over one soft nipple slowly when he came to it.

"H-ah... quick," Kabuto commented, knowing Kakashi liked it when he was vocal. And if Kakashi liked it, he'd have to do it. The boy closed his eyes, letting himself feel all that the cop was doing to him, and stretched his neck back, even as Kakashi kissed him. Ah, this man was deeply sensual... Kabuto loved it. Now he could report back to his master with the news, and most likely wouldn't have anger directed at him. Kabuto grunted, his back arcing into Kakashi's touch. Right, Kakashi liked it when he moved and was vocal - he'd just have to be that, as hard as it was to let up his restraints.

The cop smiled as he broke the kiss, taking the hem of his shirt in both hands and lifting it over the teen's head. Now presented with the smooth, bare chest, he leant down to kiss it. Suckled lightly on one nipple, nipping it with his teeth and running his tongue over it while his fingers continued to tease the other. Brought one knee up to slip between Kabuto's legs, pressing his hips down so that the teen could feel that the cop's own growing hardness on his thigh, through both of their clothing.

Kabuto brought up one of his hands to bite down on his thumb, still watching Kakashi with lidded eyes. He gasped for effect as Kakashi's mouth went down, but soon it wasn't just for that anymore. His back twisted slightly, always into Kakashi's touches, and he grunted, biting down a bit harder. Ah, he could feel him right there on his leg, and he shivered. The boy finally closed his eyes. How big was the cop? Hopefully he wasn't too small... and he probably wasn't.

Hands moved down to undo Kabuto's pants, which this time fit him right since they were his own. Tugged them down, along with his boxers, as he kissed back up to his neck again, sucking there on the tender skin and raising a small, purple-red bruise on the creamy skin. "You're so soft..." He praised, as he pulled back so that he could discard the pants and boxers, after slipping off the teen's shoes. Ran one hand from Kabuto's knee, up slowly along his thigh, his hip, side, all the way to his face. Eyes only admired the all of Kabuto's body once, before they met the teen's dark ones. Took off his patch, revealing again his dual-colored eyes. "You're so beautiful, Kabuto..." Kakashi said, feeling almost reluctant to show himself now that he had seen the all of the teen's nearly flawless body. Kabuto did have a few scars that made him wonder about them, but he passed it off for now.

Kabuto felt a small blush creep to his cheeks, still watching Kakashi closely, as much as he tried to hide it. For a fleeting second Kabuto almost felt guilty, knowing he was going to ruin the man, but then it was gone. A fake smile filled his lips and he brought his hand up, brushing his thumb on Kakashi's cheek. "You're silly," He whispered, and then brought his hand down to begin to unbutton Kakashi's own shirt, having to bring up his other hand to help himself. Why did he have a sharingan? Was it from his ex-lover, or did he get an eye transplant after the Uchiha chemical disaster? Many of them were willing to give body parts, as they were dying... Kakashi had probably lost an eye in a fight and was given one because he was a cop. But ah, he shouldn't be worrying about that right now. "I like your eyes," Kabuto said softly, looking up at him. "They're interesting."

Kakashi smiled. "I'll tell you about them some day..." He said quietly, slipping his shirt off when Kabuto had finished unbuttoning it. His skin was scattered in various scars, most of them small, some of them large. Proof that his life had not been spent with the most careful or safest of ways. He worked on his pants as he kissed Kabuto again, only breaking it to slip them off. His legs were scarred as well, though not as much. As for the mentioned size, that Kabuto had been son inclined to wonder about, one could say that Kakashi was above average at best. Rather impressive, really.

He flushed when his eyes darted down, raking Kakashi's body instinctively. Mm, that was nice, very nice to look at. Kabuto almost thought about making it a house rule to make Kakashi walk around naked while he was there, but shook the idea off. But hm, all these scars? He reached a hand to trace Kakashi's scars, fingers skimming ribbed muscle as he did so. "A-Alright," Kabuto muttered, forgetting what he was agreeing to. His stomach panged and he felt himself twitch, and only flushed deeper. This was definitely going to be fun.

Kakashi was rather flattered at the teen's approving look, and he very well saw his body's reaction to it. Chuckled as he nuzzled his neck, slipping the hand back down to wrap around the teen's length, stroking him slowly. "Do you like what you see, Kabuto...?" He asked, slipping his tongue out to run over the shell of his ear. "Do you want this...?" He took the other's hand, placing it on his own length and letting Kabuto feel just what was going to be inside him. Gave a soft groan, kissing his neck again.

Kabuto shivered, exploring Kakashi's length with his fingers, stroking and squeezing gently. It hardened more under his touch, and he groaned from that and Kakashi's own stroking. "A-Ah, yes," The boy whispered, grunting again. Kakashi was still so slow... why? If he wanted Kabuto as bad as he had seen before, why wasn't he rushing to take him - why was he savoring his body as if it would be the last time he ever could? Kabuto swallowed, unable to understand, and gritted his teeth as Kakashi continued to stroke.

Kakashi wanted to appreciate Kabuto's body, not ravish it. He could ravish it another time, but not for the first. He wanted this to be special for the other, as well as for himself. After all, after so long, if he blew it here he would be all alone again. Kissed him deeply as he reached into the bedside table's drawer, pulling out a tube of lubricant. Yes, it was rather new, and no he would not comment on that. Coated his fingers in the substance, moving his body without stopping his stroking, biting his lower lip as the teen's soft hand stroked and teased his swiftly hardening length. It was almost full by now, as he moved to kneel between the teen's pale, wide-spread legs, open and inviting to him. Slipped the two slick fingers into his body as he stroked him, lips brushing the teen's.

Kabuto hissed as the first two fingers entered him, and sighed slowly. "A-Ah... I'm not that fragile, you know," He murmured, wrapping an arm around Kakashi's neck. His other hand continued to stroke and tease the other man's length, and he grunted and groaned as his own was paid such good attention to. Kakashi's fingers were much better this time, slick and easy to push in and out, still Kabuto could feel all of them.

Kakashi chuckled, adding the third in that case. He pressed them in and out, teasing, but deep. Stretched them apart now and then, helping him to relax and loosening the tight ring of muscle that was gripping them. Kabuto's hand on his length was driving him insane, all soft and soothing fingers, teasing him in their own right. He sucked on the teen's tender neck again, raising another mark there, this one larger.

"H-hn- ah.. hah-" Kabuto's noises were breathy and cut off grunts, occasional groans sneaking in. Kakashi's fingers weren't slim like his master's, which he had gotten so used to, but larger and rough from his calluses. Needless to say, Kabuto loved it. He closed his eyes, hand faltering in its stroking on Kakashi's own length, and he clung to the man above him more tightly as his body began to tense everywhere but down where the cop's fingers were. "Nngh.."

"Are you ready, Kabuto...?" Kakashi stopped stroking him, nuzzling his cheek. He pressed his fingers deep, brushing the spot inside of the medic that he had memorized from their first encounter at the fridge. "Do you want it...?" Nipped his ear, his voice low and husky.

"Y-Yes," Kabuto whimpered with a nod, for he was sure Kakashi wanted to hear soft begging. It killed his pride, but it wasn't like he hadn't had to do it in the past. He closed his eyes, face a grimace, and then Kakashi's fingers struck. Kabuto tensed up completely, a strangled moan escaping his throat. "G-Gah-" His hand, in its tensing, squeezed Kakashi hard, but Kabuto didn't regret it.

Kakashi gave a gasp, and then a groan when the fingers grasped him. Gently took Kabuto's hand off of him, and removed his fingers from the teen's hot body slowly. Lifting his hips with both hands, he moved up between his legs, spreading them a little more. Breathed against Kabuto's lips, as he positioned himself correctly. "R...relax..." He reminded, though he didn't think it needed to be said. The cop entered him slowly, breathing measured as he carefully eased into him. Kabuto's body was tight--or he was larger than what the teen was used to, because it wasn't too easy. He didn't stop, however, until he was all the way inside, moving to pant in Kabuto's ear. "Ngh...there...hah...N-now relax... Or I can't move.." He reminded, with a smile in his voice.

"T-Trying," Kabuto ground out, aching around Kakashi. He grimaced. "Ngnh." They were always bigger inside than they looked. Wrapping both arms tightly around Kakashi's neck now, the teen pushed down with his hips, giving a gasp. "O-Okay," He whispered, pressing his face into Kakashi's neck. Feeling Kakashi twitch inside of him, he groaned, and dug in his fingernails.

Kakashi groaned, feeling the teen grip him so tightly. Hissed when he felt the nails on his shoulders, but oh, did he love that feeling. He'd missed it for far too long. "A-alright..." He grunted, pulling back slowly. When he thrust forward this time, it was powerful, and passionate. Began his pace like this, each thrust deep and hard, but never rough. "Ngh..! Kabuto..!" He panted in his ear, groaning.

Kabuto's nails dug in deeper, skidding on Kakashi's skin. "H- Ah!" He hissed, grinding his teeth. How Kakashi was able to reach so far on his first thrusts the boy didn't know, and he didn't really want to find out either. Oh, this was good. Kakashi was big enough to give him added pleasure, but he wasn't so large it hurt. Yes, this cop was a pretty prize indeed. "Nngh- aa-..."

Kakashi was quite proud of his size - who wouldn't be? - and he had learned well enough how to use it to his advantage. The hand that was still slick from preparing the teen moved to wrap his large, warm fingers around Kabuto's twitching length, stroking him in time with his powerful thrusts, as he angled his hips a little better, in order to try and brush the same spot that his fingers had earlier.

Kabuto's hips jerked to the side, Kakashi's tip just brushing his spot. He hissed, groaning, and tensed again. "H-Hah... s-sorry..." He knew he wasn't making this very easy for Kakashi, but didn't exactly care. His nails gripped hard, digging in - there would probably be slight welts, and he was sure Kakashi wouldn't mind. Kabuto was rocked forward with each of Kakashi's strong thrusts, and moans were beginning to build up in his throat.

Kakashi merely smiled, sucking on the juncture of Kabuto's neck and shoulder as he thrust, never slowing his pace. One he had found the spot that made Kabuto jerk like that, he aimed for it again and again. The sting of the nails on his back wasn't anything compared to the pleasure of being inside of this tight, young teen right now - and the nails were rather merciless, dragging across his shoulders as he thrust. He responded to this only by thrusting harder, still never becoming rough.

Hips lifting, Kabuto gave a low moan as Kakashi slid in deeper. His back arched, and he pressed the heels of his feet tight just underneath his partner's ass for stability as he clutched him as well. He didn't want to be too loud, however, always a little conscious that someone would hear. "A-Ah.. K-Kashi... ah-!" Kabuto's words and noises ran together, mixing into a bit of a strangled groan.

Kakashi was completely in love with Kabuto's voice alone. It was hot, impassioned, breathless and sometimes nearly a whimper in his ear. The sound alone drove him on, cut clear through his lust-muddles mind and made him pay attention to what he was doing. After all, if he wasn't careful, he could actually hurt the teen. And Kakashi didn't want that. No, he never wanted that. "H-how... do I feel, Kabuto...?" He asked the other breathlessly, nibbling on his earlobe as he continued to thrust, feeling the teen's heels pressing into his upper thighs, making the cop feel completely surrounded, and enveloped by the younger boy. He loved it, all of it.

Kabuto opened his mouth to respond to Kakashi, but just at that moment the older man struck him hard, right there. He moaned loudly and lowly, tensing up and all around the cop. Pressing his face into Kakashi's shoulder, blushing madly, he decided that was a sufficient answer. If it wasn't enough that Kakashi was thrusting so deep and perfectly, there were still his fingers rubbing up and down the teen's own length - Kabuto was impressed with his ability to make any sound at all.

Kakashi allowed himself a small chuckle, kissing the corner of Kabuto's lips. "Good... enough.." He told him, and indeed it was. Stroked the teen faster as he moved, glad that his bed was at least study enough not to bang the wall loudly, as both of them were moving from the force of his thrusts. He'd had that problem in the past. "Nn - Kabuto..!" He breathed, his voice nothing but the highest praise.

"K-Kakashi, Kakashi-" Kabuto's voice was high, frantic, and quick, and he whimpered, clinging tightly. It was all too much, Kakashi's thrusting, all the heat, their bodies pressed close together, the sweat, and especially the slick fingers stroking and squeezing him. The knot of heat in the back of his stomach tightened further, causing him to continue to tense all over, especially around Kakashi. "Kaka- Kakash- I-I c-can't-" He was close, so close to losing it.

The cop had to fight his body's own reaction in response to the teen's frantic and simply seductive words. He wanted to move harder, and faster, but he knew that it would have without a doubt hurt him. So he continued his pace, which was certainly hard and fast enough, his own body tense and nearly ready. "Come for me..." He very nearly demanded, voice but a whisper in Kabuto's ear.

"H-Hn...!" Kabuto's voice grew shriller, and he pushed himself as much as he could against Kakashi, face buried into Kakashi's shoulder so tightly it hurt. The cop's demand made him shudder, and all of a sudden all the heat in his body concentrated just in that one spot, the knot so tight it ripped open, pleasure searing through his body. It was hot, so hot, and nearly painful. "Kakashi!" He gasped, eyes slipping open, but seeing nothing but white. It was just like the other day - hard, and intense all throughout his body.

Kakashi felt the smaller body below him tense all over, and he clenched his jaw, giving a loud groan in response. Felt the tremors pass through the teen in climax, felt the hot seed spilling out over his hand, coating his chest and the other's as well. After thrusting for a few more moments, his body finally decided to give in, and he gave a short, wordless cry as he came, one hand gripping Kabuto's hip tightly.

It finally subsided, and Kabuto was left as sweaty and as weak as always. He breathed deeply, still getting tremors when he moved. He opened his eyes, mouth open and skin stretching over his chest as it swelled. Finally, Kakashi was finished as well, and Kabuto removed his nails, bringing a hand up to stroke the cop's sweaty hair. "You're very good at this," He murmured breathlessly, grunting next.

Kakashi panted as he stayed still, holding himself over the teen and not pulling back yet. When the other petted his hair, and spoke, he chuckled breathlessly. "...You're not so bad... yourself, Kabuto." He said, kissing the teen's lips softly. With the hand that had been gripping Kabuto's hip, he reached up to stroke his cheek gently. "I loved that..."

But would you if you knew most of it was a show? Probably. Kabuto smiled over at Kakashi, exhausted. He blinked hard, to get his eyelids to stop drooping so much, and leaned forward to plant a small kiss at the corner of Kakashi's lips as well. "Then I say we match," He whispered, bringing a hand to stroke Kakashi's own cheek as he brought his head back.

"Yeah," Kakashi smiled, as he pulled back and out of his new lover, laying beside him. "We match..." Pulled him to lay on his chest, kissing the top of his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. It felt so good, to lay like this... He was not alone, for once in a long while. And that his new little lover was so perfect... Yes, the cop had wondered about a few things, but really, maybe he just feared having these perfect moments ruined if he learned too much...

Kabuto smiled gently, taking Kakashi's hand in his own and linking his fingers through his. He kissed the back of the cop's hand gently, barely brushing his lips over the skin. Closing his eyes, Kabuto moved down to lie completely on him, their heads close. He was still basking in his post-coital bonelessness, his body humming with receding pleasure. "Kakashi, I'm glad I met you," He said softly, into the man's ear. When Kabuto would later think of those words, he wouldn't be sure if he meant them or not.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around the teen, pulling the top blanket out from under them and pulling it over them. Kissed his cheek softly. "I'm very glad that I met you, too... Kabuto." He said with a smile. "I feel like I've been waiting... all this time for you. Like all of my gut instincts and impulses were correct, even if they gave me so many scars... following that tip was the best thing I've ever done in my life... because I found you there.."

Kakashi was looking straight at him, and it was all Kabuto could do to not let his smile falter. Talk about jabbing him right in the heart. He swallowed, bringing up a hand to caress Kakashi's cheek gently, when in reality Kabuto was using that precious time to get his composure back. "Even if I was battered and bruised?" He whispered, not wanting to agree with him. For a moment, Kabuto almost wanted to tell Kakashi that no, he wasn't the best thing ever, he was the worst, and he needed to get himself out quickly. But logic overcame emotion, as it always did, and the teen held his tongue.

Kakashi smiled, taking the hand in his and kissing it. "Even then. I told you, I saw a fallen angel there... And I knew you were something beautiful in disguise of a bruised, dirty body. And I was right." He said, taking Kabuto's slight hesitance as shyness, perhaps.

Kabuto laughed softly, though it was forced and a bit strained. "You're so sweet," He murmured, kissing Kakashi's nose. He squeezed Kakashi's hand gently, rubbing his thumb over it, and sighed happily - pretended to, of course. Augh, it had been a long time since he had been with someone genuine like this, he was rusty with handling them. He just needed to ignore Kakashi's words and shove them aside - they didn't matter, none of this mattered.

Glanced to the clock, sighing a bit. "It's late... do you have class tomorrow?" He asked, kissing his cheek. "I wouldn't want everyone to worry again..." Kakashi said, lazily rubbing Kabuto's hip as he spoke.

Kabuto sighed, looking over at the clock as well. "Augh," He groaned, moving up with a wince. "I do." He smiled apologetically down at Kakashi, leaning once more to kiss him deeply - but only once. "Email me later, okay? Or call my cell." He slipped out of the bed and Kakashi's all too inviting arms, his back to the man.

Kabuto couldn't see his face, couldn't watch him be so sad to see him leave. "I don't want to waste your water, I'll just dry myself off with a towel..." In a few minutes he came back into the room, dressed and cleaned - for the most part. "I wrote my number on a piece of paper on your kitchen counter, alright?" He was smiling, but his eyes were closed, once again, to prevent seeing him. "Well then, see you."

He was at the base in twenty minutes, face almost stony. Kabuto shook his head, trying to relax himself. Stop thinking, stop worrying! He bit his lip hard enough until it bled, then wiped it off and exhaled heavily before knocking on his master's office, a fresh, fake smirk on his lips.

"Come in." The smooth voice came from inside. Orochimaru sat on his couch, leaning back against an armrest with a laptop on his lap, keeping track of his business as he usually was. Seeing that it was his favored assassin that had entered, he smirked as he set the laptop aside, turning to sit properly on the couch. "Well, well... I take it this means that you have finished your job this time? Come here." He pointed to his feet, indicating that his subordinate should kneel at them.

Kabuto decided to get rid of his smirk, and instead walked in with his face normal, almost blank. "Orochimaru-sama," He addressed, kneeling on one knee, his forearm on top of it. He bowed his head once, then raised it to look up at his master. "I have completed my job, and slept with the cop as you've ordered. He is clutched deeply into our hands now, master, as you wished." Try as he might, Kakashi's words would not leave. All his life building up to meet someone who would just crush him, kick him aside, and probably kill him? Kabuto's stomach panged with guilt once more.

Orochimaru smiled, reaching out to caress his favorite's cheek slowly. "Good boy... just as I expected of my favorite." He said soothingly, in a good mood now, not like the other night. "I was beginning to think that I would have to move Sasuke up a rank or two, but I can see that isn't so. You remain my favorite, most precious one..." Lifted his chin, leaning down to kiss him slowly.

A sigh of relief fought to escape Kabuto's chest, but he held it in, as he should, and returned the kiss his master bestowed on him. Yes, he was his favorite, and Sasuke would never get his place. He had worked too long and too hard to get this far - he wouldn't lose it. "I am glad you are pleased, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto murmured softly, opening his eyes slowly, but then turned his attention back to the kiss.

Orochimaru's hand ran down along Kabuto's cheek, his neck, and stopping then he reached it. Taking a hold of Kabuto's hair, gently, he tilted his head to the side as he fingered the love-bruise. "What's this...? That worthless cop dared to mark what's mine... He's lucky that he doesn't know." Fingers tightened a little in Kabuto's hair, without meaning to. "Naive idiot. He has no idea what he's fucking could kill him without batting an eye. Anyone that stupid deserves to be killed, if you ask me..."

Kabuto nearly froze, but then laughed, staying relaxed. A soft chuckle, and he reached up to take his master's hand in his. "Yes, he is stupid, and that was how he became so attached, Orochimaru-sama. I'm sorry, if I could I wouldn't let him mark me, but that of course would only raise suspicion on his part." He gave his master an easy smile, even though his hair was still being pulled. "Anyways, he will be killed in the end, somehow. Both of us knew that the moment it started."

"That's right, my pet." He let go of his hair, opening his legs to pull the teen close against him. "But not before he proves himself useful in taking Akatsuki down... We'll set up a few fake meetings, and leak to Akatsuki the information...Also telling your little toy, of course. When Akatsuki show up, they'll be met with police instead of us.." He chuckled, pulling out Kabuto's hair tie and running his fingers through his hair.

"Y-Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto nodded, straightening and fixing his glasses. "It seems that the cops were successful, and as you said, Akatsuki's ranks have cut down quite a lot." This was good. When his master was pleased, things usually went well. Usually. Kabuto swallowed, putting a small, formal smile on his face. "If I need to meet with the cop, I'll do so better concealed, as you wish. He might call on me. I don't know."

"..." Orochimaru glanced up, raising an ebony eyebrow. "You feel bad for setting this up and getting him injured? That's not like you, Kabuto... The good boy I know would show no remorse... This is why I said it would have been better if he died, happy and ignorant that his innocent little lover sent him to his death, knowingly..." Chuckled darkly, sitting back in his chair.

Kabuto swallowed. How had he noticed? But ah, his master knew... he should have been beyond questioning such things. "I know I will have to kill him soon, Orochimaru-sama," He answered, "He is just beginning to find out. When the times comes, I will do what is expected of me."

The older man watched his subordinate carefully for a while, judging him. When he felt satisfied, he gave a small nod. "Yes... I believe that you will. You have never failed me before, after all... Not ever since I saved you from Sasori." He waved his hand. "Very well... though it is against my better judgment, go. And don't get caught..."


End file.
